Final Fantasy : la leyenda de Naruto
by fernando.palacios.3760
Summary: Minato al momento de sellar el kyubi no yoko en su hijos Naruto y Tsubaki,se quedara en el olvido de sus padres ,el alma del Kyubi esta en Naruto y el poder en Tsubaki,gracias a esto su familia lo descuida para despues encuentrarse con alguien poderoso que la dara la familia que siempre quiso NARUHAREM, DOUJUTSU PODEROSO
1. Chapter 1

BIEN ESTE ES UN FIC QUE QUIERO HACER DESDE HACE RATO ASI QUE SE LOS TRAERE

CAPITULO 1: FINAL FANTASY

Era una noche tranquila en la preciosa aldea oculta entre, bueno ni tan preciosa ni tan pacifica eso por una razón el Bijuu mas poderoso de todos esta atacando a konohagakure no sato debido a que un enmascarado de nombre Tobi libero e intento atacar ala aldea con el Bijuu de nueve colas pero su fue plan fue fallido debido al Yondaime que sello el zorro en sus hijos Naruto y Tsubaki al momento de hacerlo casi todo su chakra fue consumido por el shinigami el alma del zorro fue a dar en Naruto mientras que el poder en Tsubaki a penas duras logro llegar con su esposa,mientras que en otro lugar estaba una pelirroja estaba acostada y cansada en una pequeña casa eso debido a que había dado a luz a dos pequenos el niño tiene pelo amarillo y ojos azules y tenia unas marcas que le hacían parecer un pequeño zorro mientras que la pequeña tiene el cabello rojo y ojos color violeta

Mina-kun son preciosos- decía la débil pelirroja a su esposo mirando a los pequeños bebes

Lose querida- le decía el hombre apreciando a sus hijos estaba muy cansado había agotado casi todo su chakra

Luego de un rato llego Jiraiya,Tsunade y Sarutobi con algunos shinobis

Se encuentran bien- pregunto el viejo mono preocupado por los bebes y los 2 adultos

Si estamos bien quiero ir a casa- decía kushina sumamente cansada ya quería ir a casa con sus bebes

Ok vámonos –decía Tsunade mientras cargagaba ala nena y Jiraiya al niño

Te guiare para convertirte en un super pervertido como yo –le decía el gamma sannin con la esperanza de instruir a naruto en la perversión

Has eso y te demostrare lo que es el infierno –le decía Tsunade con una aura asesina le rodeaba

Ok ok pero no me hagas nada –decia el Sannin de los sapos sumamente aterrado

Hablando de otra cosa, que haras con la energía del kyubi- pregunto Sarutobi

No se preocupe Sandaime cuando Tsubaki este lista la entrenaremos para que mantenga bajo control al kyubi –dijo Minato teniendo plena confianza en su hija pero no sabia que esas palabras afectarían en el futuro al pequeño Naruto Uzumaki

6 anos después

Era un dia mas en la aldea oculta entre la hoja el sol estaba en su máximo punto los shinobis pasaban e iban a sus misiones, los aldeanos pasaban por las calles o estaban en sus respectivos negocios entre las personas que pasaban había un niño de cabello rubio con ojos azules con una camisa gris y un short negro en su mirada había tristeza el porque había tristeza en su mirada sus padres olvidaron su cumpleaños eso era por que desde temprana edad empezaron a entrenar a Tsubaki para poder controlar el poder del zorro de nueve colas el entendía perfectamente esa situación pero tan siquiera se podía tomar un momento para atenderlo pero no sus padres siempre estaban detrás de su hermana, lo mismo era con su padrinos ellos tampoco le prestaban atención todo era Tsubaki,Tsubaki,Tsubaki le prestaban tanta atención que los dos sannin le dieron un contrato de invocación cada quien y a Naruto lo dejaron de lado como siempre el no entendía por que sus padres lo ignoraban, el pequeño Naruto seguía caminando hasta llegar al único lugar donde se sentía querido

Icharakus Ramen

Justo cuando entraban fue recibido por el abrazo de una pequeña con pelo café esa pequeña era Ayame Icharakus de 8 anos la hija del viejo Teuchi Icharakus

Naruto-kun feliz cumpleaños –decia la pequeña tratando de alegrar al rubio sabiendo ella como era tratado en su casa

Feliz cumpleaños –dijieron al unisono 2 pelimoradas una tenia un uniforme Anbu esa era Yugao Uzuki y la otra que tenia una gabardina café era Anko miratashi amabas de 14 ,las dos sabían de la situación del rubio asi que accedieron a entrenarlo un poco porque sus padres no le prestaban atención

Ayame-chan, Neko-chan, Anko-chan –decia Naruto emocionado porque alguien se acordo de su cumpleanos

No te olvides de nosotros Gaki –decia el viejo icharakus y el sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen también estaba al tanto de la situación de el y decir que estaba decepcionado de minato y de su estudiante era mas que suficiente

JIJI-SAN –decia Naruto corriendo a los brazos de su abuelo

Asi pasaron una tarde agradable ha naruto le habían regalado un porta shuriken,shurikens,kunais y una katana de madera para practicar ya cuando tenia que ir a su casa

Gracias por todo enserio muchas gracias –decía Naruto muy alegre ya para irse a su entrenamiento en el bosque

Hizieron lo mismo verdad- pregunto Yugao

Si como el ano pasado y el pasado y asi sucesivamente –decia Anko con tristeza en sus palabras porque ese niño no se merecía lo que le hacían sus padres

Si asi es no me gusta para nada lo que hace Minato y Kushina –decia Hiruzen con un poco de rabia en sus palabras

Pobre Gaki –decía Teuchi Icharakus

Naruto-kun –decia la pequeña Ayame triste por su amigo

Unas horas mas tarde ya cuando naruto termino su entrenamiento y el sol ya bajaba dándole al cielo un tono naranja fue con pesar a su casa ya cuando llego al complejo Namikaze veía a otros clanes celebrando y consintiendo a su hermana gemela,mientras que Tsubaki estaba platicando y jugando con Hinata Hyuga y Ino Yamanaka y el resto de los niños de clanes, mientras sus padres hablaban con los jefes de clanes y Jiraiya y Tsunade de futuros entrenamientos, mientras que Naruto solo se iba a su cuarto sabiendo que estaba de sobra

Ya pasando el rato se encontraba leyendo un pergamino que le dio Sarutobi hace tiempo, hasta que le dio sed y quizo bajar por un vaso de jugo ya cuando bajo y tomo su jugo tuvo que pasar por el patio trasero para escuchar algo que le quitaría sus sueños

Me permiten su atención –decia Minato llamando la atención de todos hasta del propio Naruto

Como sabran el avance de mi pequeña hija es soprendente ,su control de chakra ha superado los limites –dijo Minato con orgullo – asi que he meditado esto y ahora les presento al futuro Hokage Tsubaki Namikaze-Uzumaki –decia Minato con orgullo

Mientras que Naruto estaba destrozado todo su esfuerzo por hacerse notar era en vano los que eran allegados a el y que estaban en la fiesta miraban con odio a Minato por quitare su única meta a Naruto

ME NIEGO! –decia un furico Naruto

Que te pasa Naruto tu hermana es la mas calificada para ser la hokage- decía Minato con cara de enojo dirigida a su hijo

Te reto a un batalla –decia Naruto con la mirada decidida

Nii-san no debemos hacer esto- decía Tsubaki tratando de calmar a su hermano

CALLATE Y PELEA! –decia un Naruto furioso

En ese momento todos los Clanes herederos del clanes empezaron a reírse, el payaso de Naruto, vencer a la poderosa Hime, Tsubaki, era casi un mal chiste si no fuera tan gracioso para ellos pero una voz hizo callar a todos-

-Sería interesante un duelo por el futuro líder del Clan y Konoha no lo crees Minato-san? –decía un hombre pelinegro con varias vendas cubriendo todo su rostro, era Danzo, era un buen amigo de Minato, él tuvo un pasado algo frustrante pero de alguna manera empezó a ver la luz y actuar de manera a favor del gobierno, creando un sección Anbu "La Raíz" haciendo unos Ninja más poderosos claramente con la voluntad del Hokage en su sección-

(Aquí Danzo y la raíz no es malvada)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al final la idea del duelo, fue aceptada, en el pateo de la Mansión se veía a Naruto en guardia mientras Tsubaki lo miraba fijamente queriendo no pelear pero en él se negó aceptar un no como respuesta, todo el mundo veía la rivalidad de sus hermanos, el que estaba más abajo contra la más **arriba**, era un encuentro a pesar de ser extraño, era un poco interesante-

-Comiencen! –Ahí el rubio rápidamente fue contra Tsubaki pero en ese momento el saco una bomba de humo lanzándola y estallando justo al frente de ellos de manera que Tsubaki no pudiera evitarlo, pero en ese momento ella hace unos sellos de manos mientras inhalaba humo-

-Fuuton: Reppudan –Ahí disparo una gran cantidad de aire haciendo que el humo se dispersara mientras veía como el rubio trataba de darle una patada pero en eso cuando ella lo bloquea siente algo claro , era un Bushin , pero no reacciono cuando el rubio fue por un lado tratando de darle un puñetazo pero ella al notar que él no iba con la intención de golpearla solamente lo sujeta del brazo y trata de derribarlo , pero en eso él se libera del agarre rápidamente atacándola cuerpo a cuerpo mientras ella le seguía , en cuerpo a cuerpo gracias a la agilidad el rubio y la fuerza de Tsubaki ambos estaban algo igualados mientras el de un salto retrocede mientras en ese momento , la pelirroja decidida va contra el rubio pero no se da cuenta que había debajo de ella una bomba bengala haciendo que una luz cegadora , pero el rubio esta vez no se limitó en darle una fuerte patada en el mentón mientras ella estaba ciega-

-En eso ella abre los ojos mientras en ese momento su expresión cambia a ser fría, rápidamente sujeta con un brazo al rubio de la camisa y con la otra mano empezaba a reunirse energía conocida por Minato, quien estaba sorprendido-  
>-Fukazen Rasengan! (Incompleta Bola Espiral) –Decía Tsubaki mientras una esfera apenas formándose en su mano la utilizaba para impactar al rubio en el estómago mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, esa técnica no era mortal, era como un Rasengan pero solo el golpe, se dispersaba y o atacaba girando si no en un impacto era como un remolino de viento breve, pero en eso el rubio empezó a levantarse realmente lastimado-<p>

-Naruto…ya es suficiente…no trates de levantarte a pesar de no ser perfecto, esa técnica te daño bastante físicamente, ahora no podría ser capaz de continuar peleando –Pero ese momento el seguía caminando hacia Tsubaki mientras ella solamente hacia sellos de manos disparando de su boca potentes ataques de viento con el Fuuton: Reppudan, pero a pesar de darle al rubio, el seguía caminando hacia la chica mientras él la miraba fijamente a sus ojos y empezó a hablar-

-Que tanto…quieres quitarme ya….cuanto más quieres que sufra? –Decía el rubio mientras eso confundía de nuevo a la pelirroja- Tienes todos el respeto, todos te quieren entrenar, eres tienes la atención de Ka-san y Otou-san, tienes un talento nato, tienes muchas personas que en verdad son tus amigos…y ahora eres la heredera de ser la líder del clan y me quitaste el ultima cosa que podía mantenerme fuerte…mi sueño…que quieres quitarme…que más quieres quitarme….que más! –Grito mientras en eso rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron rojos intenso mientras el de un puñetazo mando a volar a Tsubaki contra un árbol agrietando el árbol mientras pero en ese momento ese momento de liberar energía solamente hizo que el terminara desmayado- pero antes de eso desapareció en un sunshin mientras dejaba a un Herida Tsubaki no físicamente sino mental ella le estaba haciendo daño a su hermano y ella no lo sabia se sentía una basura como sus padres también lo sentían por las palabras del rubio

ANBUS- dijo Minato llamando a sus anbus y a los de Danzo

Búsquenlo y traiganlo

Mientras naruto estaba inconciente en un bosque alejado de la aldea

Mientras un azabache de unos 14 anos que recorría el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol con una gran espada en su espalda su nombre es Zack Fantasy(chequen el link que les deje en mi perfil) y pertenecía a hikagure no sato (aldea oculta entre la luz) tenia una bandana en su cabeza con un extraño símbolo que se asemeja a un flecha (es el símbolo de assasins creed)

Un niño ,pobre ¿que le habrá pasado? –decia preocupado por la integridad del niño

Unas horas mas tarde ya cuando llego su aldea fue directo con el Hikage que era su padre para atender el rubio, esta aldea era diferente alas demás era moderna y los medios de transporte eran avanzados ala igual que sus SOLDADOS como los llamaban en ves shinobis como se acustumbraban y estos portaban armas de fuego pero aun asi entrenaban con chakra hasta se podía decir que su ejercito era el mejor de todos, los edificios eran altos y toda la ciudad parecía brilla por las luces de la ciudad

Ya cuando llego al edificio, Zack fue a ver a su padre

Padre- dijo Zack para llamar la atención de su progenitor

Oh zack volviste- al voltearse el hombre se pudo ver una larga cabellera blanca este hombre se llama Sephiroth Fantasy (chequen el link que les deje en el perfil)

Y ese pequeño- pregunto con intriga el Hikage

Lo encontré en el bosque lastimado padre –decia el adolescente preocupado por el niño

Llevalo con tu madre- decía el hombre peliblanco

En eso fue con su madre para atender al niño, su madre tenia el mismo cabello que Zack lo tenia largo hasta llegar a su espalda vestia un simple kimono negro que hacia resaltar su figura

Ohh Zack-chan y ese pequeño- decía la madre preocupada por el pequeño

Lo encontré un bosque madre mi padre dice que lo curemos –decia Zack para irse a un cuarto

Ya cuando la madre de Zack se disponía a curarlo vieron que un manto rojo cubria a Naruto y curaba sus heridas eso los dejo impresionados

Alas pocas horas Naruto despertó Y vio alrededor no era su cuarto este cuarto era mucho mejor que el de cualquier señor feudal que conozca

Veo que despertaste pequeño mi nombre es Aki y el tuyo- pregunto la azabache que estaba asu lado y no solo ella también estaba Sephirot y Zack

Me llamo Naruto y ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con duda

Estas en la aldea oculta entre la luz no te preocupes estas a salvo –le decía Sephiroth

Y que fue lo que te paso por cierto me llamo Zack Fantasy –esta vez pregunto Zack y hizo su presentación

Yo me llamo Sephiroth y soy padre de Zack y Kage de aquí

Y asi fue como platico toda su vida en la aldea y de cómo termino inconciente mientra derramaba lagrimas y Aki solo pudo abrazarlo también les platico que tenia el Kyubi en el

Ya ya Naruto-chan deja de llorar ellos no merecen tus lagrimas- decía Aki para intentar calmar a Naruto

Esos esos hijos de puta- decía Zack furico golpeando la pared

Como se atreven –decia Sephirot por el trato que le dieron a Naruto

Naruto quieres estar con nosotros-preguntaba Sephirot a Naruto

Naruto se quedo en shock mientras que pensaba que tenia la oportunidad de tener una familia que realmente la quiere ,Zack esperaba que dijiera que si siempre quiso tener un hermano y Aki ni se diga

Claro que si Oto-san- mientras abrazaba mas a Aki y miraba Sephirot y este sonreía grandemente

Bien desde ahora seras Naruto Fantasy –decia con orgullo Sephiroth

Naruto solo sonreía pensaba que esto era una fantasia pero no esto era verdad

BIENN ESTE FIC SERA EPICO PORFA DEJEN SUS REVIEWSSS


	2. nueva vida en la aldea

BUENO CAMBIARE ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ES NADAMAS EL NUEVO APELLIDO DE NARUTO EN VES FANTASY SERA STRIFFE NO ME ACORDABA DEL APELLIDO DEL PROTA EN EL FINAL FANTASY 7 SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAP DE MI FIC

CAPITULO 2 :Nueva vida en la aldea escondida entre la luz

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que Naruto desapareció de konohagakure no sato y Minato movilizo a todos sus ANBUS, a los ANBUS ROOT de Danzo y a todos los shinobi por igual para buscar a Naruto incluso Jiraiya con su red espia intentaba buscarlo pero no había paradero de el fue como si la tierra se lo tragara, Minato estaba sentado en su oficina de Kage, con un semblante serio y triste el solo de recordar la cara de su hijo de enojo, tristeza, soledad y odio y muchas otras emociones se le estrujaba el corazón había sido buen padre la respuesta es,,,,, NO ,intentaba recordar las cosas que hacia con Naruto pero todos sus recuerdos habían sido remplazados por Tsubaki sus cumpleaños ,salidas, entrenamientos etc etc y cuando le pedia Naruto que lo entrenara y el le decía rotundamente que no, recordaba la cara de desilusion y abondono de el y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta el gran error que había hecho y del mal padre que era y empezó a llorar y tirar el papeleo que estaba en su escritorio eso era lo que le importaba de menos puso su espalda contra la pared tapando sus ojos y deslizándose por ella hasta quedar en el suelo- lo siento Naruto

Fue lo que dijo para si mismo pero Jiraiya lo escucho detrás de la puerta de su oficina venia a informarle que no había nada del paradero de su hijo pero no le quiso decir nada solo empeoraría el estado emocional de su aprendiz asi que lo dejo solo para que pudiera descargarse ,su aprendiz no tuvo toda la culpa el niño también se le había acercado pero el también lo ignoro diciendo "Tsubaki necesita todo el entrenamiento posible no tengo tiempo para ti gaki'' recordó el Gamma-Sannin haciendo que una lagrima surcara por su rostro mientras se dirigía ala salida de la torra Hokage

En otra parte de la aldea mas preciso en el compuesto Namikaze, estaba Kushina llorando en su sala la estaba pasando mal o peor que todos verdaderamente estaba arrepentida de las acciones que había tomado con su hijo lo había descuidado a tal punto que mostro su odio hacia ellos ,miraba álbumes de fotos y fotos en la pared que comprobara que si le prestaba atención a su hijo pero no había ninguna solo de Tsubaki, se había dando cuenta del error que cometió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente pidiendo que le devolvieran a su niño en eso escucha un sollozo de la habitación de Naruto, asi que Kushina camino hacia alla y abrió un poco la puerta noto que el cuarto de Naruto estaba únicamente con lo esencial no mas, como el cuarto de su hija que tenia juguetes ,paredes pintados y una cama muy suave en cambio la de Naruto parecía como de prisionero luego observo que estaba su hija acostada en la cama de Naruto abrazada con la única almohada que tenia intentando buscar el calor de su hermano y llorando sobre ella sentía culpa de que su hermano se haya ido, le habían dado todo a ella y a el lo dejo sin nada ,ver la cara de su nii-san esa noche la atormentaría para siempre ya que vio el odio en esos ojos y ella solo pudo decir

Nii-san ¿porque te fuiste? Perdóname- decía con total arrepentimiento la pequeña, ella pensaba que por su culpa tu hermano se había ido

Kushina solo lloro mas al ver el estado de su hija en definitiva esta familia se habia destruido

…

Muy bien Naruto-kun veo que tienes talento para esto de ser un SOLDADO- dijo Zack Striffe con su espada en sus manos mientras que del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento estaba Naruto con la resipiracion cansada y unos cuantos cortes con su nuevo vestuario (vean el link que les deje en mi perfil) también tenia una espada en sus manos una versión miniatura de la Buster Sword de Zack

Si Nii-san quiero hacer que te sientas orugulloso de mi tambien a Tou-san y Kaa-san y a nuestro clan- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa desde que llego ala aldea solo ha sido felicidad para el en ese tiempo Sephiroth le pregunto si quería pertenecer al Clan Striffe ,el dijo que si pero para eso necesitaba estar ligado biologicamente al clan asi que lo sometieron a un proceso de transferencia de sangre ahora ya no estaba ligado biológicamente a su antigua familia, ahora era hijo de Sephiroth Striffe en todo su derecho,el tenia la meta de convertise en Hikage, usar su nuevo Doujutsu y no defraudar a su nueva familia

Oye Nii-san me puedes mostrar otra vez nuestro Doujutsu y como es que funciona –pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad acerca de su Kekkei Genkai

De acuerdo Otuoto- dijo Zack y en ese momento su ojos negros pasaron a un colo esmeralda con tres tomoes unidos ala pupila y en el centro de estos tienen una abertura (si quieren ver ahí esta el link de lo ojos)

GENIAL! Me puedes decir como funciona Nii-san- decía Naruto emocionado

Claro Otouto, lo primero es que cuando activas el Daijangan todo tu miedo se va no sentiras miedo al momento de pelear pero también debes enfretar tus miedos sin estos ojos entiendes- le pregunto Zack a su hermano menor

Si entiendo no te preocupes enfretare mis miedos sin mis ojos Nii-san –decia Naruto entendiendo lo que le dijieron

Bien otra habilidad es que cuando actives el Daijangan ,podras utilizar Jutsus con el Hiton (luz) yen tu espada también podras utilizar el Hiton y mejorara tu jutsus elemenatales , otra habilidad es que al momento de pelear ves todo muy lento asi que podras esquivar ataques rápidamente y también cuando intetes hacer algún Jutsu y tengas activado el Daijangan no necesitas concentrarte en aplicar el Chakra suficiente en tus Jutsus el Daijangan lo hara por ti y eso es todo entediste lo que te dije Naruto-kun –pregunto Zack a su hermano

Si capte todo Nii-san- decía Naruto entendiendo todo

veo que le muestras el Doujutsu de nuestro clan Zack- kun –le decía Sephiroth entrando al campo de entrenamiento junto con Aki y algunos SHINRA mas atrás, algo que descubrió Naruto es que en vez de ANBU tenían soldados elite llamados SHINRA

si Tou-san cuando Naruto-kun tenga mas edad activara su Daijangan- le decía Zack a su padre

como le va a mi pequeño zorrito- le decía Aki a su hijo Naruto

Naruto fue corriendo hacia ella y le dio un abrazo ,ella lo correspondió alegremente

Me va bien Kaa-san entrenare mucho para ser fuerte tan fuerte como Tou-san y Zack-nii y sere Hikage-decia con su típica sonrisa marca registrada

Lo seras pequeño pero primero tienes que ir ala academia como todo mundo para realizar ese propósito ,desde mañana empezaras –decia un Sephiroth sonriéndole cálidamente a su hijo menor

De acuerdo Tou-san –decia Naruto muy alegre al fin tenia personas alas que le importaba

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUES,,,,,,,

Estaba Naruto acostado en su nuevo cuarto a diferencia del otro tenia lo que todo niño queria ya era de noche y estaba en su cama acostado pensando como le ira mañana en su primer dia en la academia

No puedes dormir kit –decía el bijuu a su jinchuriki ,Naruto y el hablaban desde hace que tenia 5 anos el zorro de las nueve colas desaprobaba la actitud de su familia hacia el pues veía a Naruto alguien bueno y Digno le recordaba a su padre el Rikkudo Sannin

No no puedo estoy emocionado por la academia Kurama- le decía Naruto al zorro con el nombre de Kurama

Calma ese entusiasmo kit, te ayudare con tu sueno de ser Hikage aparte quiero ver la cara de Minato y su familia cuando vean lo fuerte que eres por el momento descansa kit –le decía el zorro con una gran sonrisa

De acuerdo Kurama buenas noches- decía el ojiazul

Buenas noches kit –decia el zorro a su contenedor

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Se ve a un Naruto acompañado de sus padres e ivan caminando por la academia de la aldea era diferente ala academia de konoha ya que parecía mas moderna ya cuando entraron al salón de Naruto todas las ninas que habían en el salón se sonrojaron al verlo y el Chunin que estaba en el salón se sobre salto al ver su líder ahí

Hikage-sama es una sorpresa verlo por aquí, ¿Qué necesita? –decia el Chunin servil hacia su líder

Vengo a que mi hijo entre ala academia el también quiere ser un SOLDADO –decia Sephiroth con una sonrisa apuntando a su hijo

Ok muy bien ,presentate muchacho –le decía el chunin

Mi nombre es Naruto Striffe espero que nos llevemos bien –decia con una de sus típicas sonrisas

A lo que todas las ninas chillaron y gritaron ''KAWAII" a Aki solo suspiro recordaba que las fangirls en la academia perseguían a Sephiroth y lo molestaban constantemente Sephiroth se le puso un aura de depresión diciéndole a su hijo que tuviera mucho cuidado y que corriera de las fangirls

Unas horas mas tarde ya cuando Naruto iba al recreo conoció a un chico medio emo que le recordaba a Sasuke y también conoció a su hermana que es muy timida como Hinata pero no mucho ,eran Vincet y Tifa Lockhart herederos del clan Lockhart especialistas en armas de fuego y un Taijutsu que rivaliza con el de los Senju, ellos le dijieron que su madre es una Uchiha que se fue de Konoha por un matrimonio arreglado que ella se negó llego a esta aldea y conoció a su padre también le dijieron que ellos tendrían el Sharingan como el tendría el Daijangan

También conoció a mas personas como Cid Highwind heredero de su clan que son especialistas en el elemento Futon y hacen las naves para la aldea, su sueno es el de viajar al espacio

Y también a Yuffie Kisaragi que es heredera de su clan que se especializan en el sigilo,rastreo y Fuuma shurikens su sueno es que su clan sea mas fuerte de lo que ya es

Por ultimo conoció a un niño civil llamado Laguna Loire que tiene el mismo sueno que Naruto de convertirse en Hikage desde ese momento formaron una rivalidad ellos 2 asi como Naruto con Vincet de que Doujutsu es mas fuerte y quien es el mas fuerte asi Naruto comenzó su nueva vida en la aldea escondida entre la luz

….

9 ANOS MAS TARDE,,,,,

En estos 10 anos que pasaron Naruto se volvió alguien fuerte y adopto el estilo Kenjutsu de su hermano, Kurama estaba orgulloso de su contenedor de que había aprobado su examen al igual que sus padres y le dieron su Hitai y la tenia en el cuello, Vincent en su cinturón , Tifa en su brazo derecho, Cid en su Brazo, Yuffie en su cabeza y Laguna en el cinturon

Se veian a los mencionados anteriormente sentados en su salón de clases Naruto ya había podido despertar su Daijangan al igual que Vincet y Tifa con sus respectivo Doujutsu

En todo el tiempo que pasaron en la academia Tifa y Yuffie se habían enamorado de Naruto por su forma de ser

Naruto y Vincet eran rodeados de Fangirls todo los días pues eran los mas populares entre los chicos a Naruto se le dio un apodo y ese era Cloud porque como una nube siempre pasa por arriba de ti pero hoy no había Fangirls ya que hoy iba ser selección de equipos las amigas de Naruto esperaban que les tocara con el ,también hubo empate entre ellos 2 como los novatos de ano

Oye Naruto-kun ¿con quien cres que nos tocara?- pregunto Tifa a su amado rubio

No lo se Tifa-chan –decia Naruto delvolviedole con una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojara

Cuando su maestro entro y empezó a nombrar los equipos las chicas se desilusionaban ya que no quedarían con sus Adonis poco a poco los senseis llegaban y se marchaban con sus equipos

Equipo 10 sera Laguna Loire, Cid Highwind y Tifa Lockhart su Jonin sensei es Zack Striffe –dijo el Chunin haciendo que una aura de depresión se formara en Tifa y sus compañeros que chocaran las manos por quedar juntos luego llego el azabache para irse con su equipo y le deseo suerte a su hermano

Equipo 11 sera Vincet Lockhart,Yuffie Kisaragi y Naruto Strife su Jonin Sensei será Barret Wallace- en eso un hombre de piel oscura con un mano de metal en su mano y su Hitai en la cabeza

Bien Gakis los veo en el campo de entrenamiento numero 11 –decia el moreno con voz de comando

Ya cuando llegaron allí empezaron a ser sus presentaciones

Mi nombre Barret Wallace digan sus gustos, disgustos y sueños a futuro ,mis gustos son mi mujer ,las batallas, el alcohol y la comida mis disgustos son los cobardes, tiranos y otras cosas mis sueños que mi hija sea muy fuerte ,ahora tu pequeña –le decía apuntando a Yuffie

Mi nombre es Yuffie Kisaragi me gustan los animales, entrenar, y una persona –dijo viendo de reojo a Cloud y con un sonrojo

Mis disgutos son los abusivos y a los que Juzgan si conocer alas personas y los pervertidos ,mis sueños es hacer que todo el mundo conozca nuestro clan y casarme con la persona que me gusta –decia ella mientras se agarraba sus manos y empezaba a reir torpemente, a todos les bajo una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Muy bien ahora tu chico –le decía Barret a Vincet

Bien me llamo Vincet Lockhart mis gusto son mis pistolas, etrenar, la practica de tiro y una que otra cosa ,mis disgutos son los que intentan pasarse con mi hermana y a los que critican y mis sueños son convertirme en el mejor pistolero de todos –decia un serio Vincet

Bien ahora tu Cloud –le decía apuntando a Naruto

Bien mi nombre es Naruto Striffe mis gustos son el Ramen, mi espada y algunas chicas –decia sonriente a Yuffie solo se le aceleraba el corazón con esa revelación

Mis disgutos son la gente que olvida a sus seres queridos y los traidores –dijo con el ceno fruncido y apretando sus manos ,los chicos nadamas vieron esto este Naruto nadamas les conto a su grupo de amigos su vida en la aldea de la hoja

Y mis sueños es convertirme en Hikage jajajajaj –dijo Naruto y empezó a reírse fuertemente

"este chico es igual a Sephiroth igual cuando teníamos 15" pensaba el moreno –bien les pondré una prueba tienen que vencerme si fallan tendrán que volver ala academia –les decía con una sonrisa burlona

NO ME JODA SI ACABAMOS DE PASAR EL EXAMEN GENIN! –decia un histérico Naruto

No la verdadera prueba es esta veremos si son capaces de ser SOLDADO,,,,, AHORA COMIENZEN- decía el moreno

"bueno supongo que debemos trabajar en equipo"-penso Naruto en la situación en la que estaba rápidamente los genins se escondieron y empezaron a idear un plan de ataque

"estos gakis ya lo saben" –decía el moreno con un sonrisa

En eso la Fuuma shuriken de Yuffie salió de los arbustos y se fue directo hacia Barret ,fácilmente la esquivo

Pero detrás de el salto Vincet sacando dos revolvers con 3 canones y su sharingan activado

CRIMSON BULLETS – decía el azabache disparando balas carmesí

El jonin se sorprendió por el trabajo en equipo que hacían sus genins ,rápidamente hizo unos sellos de manos –DOTON :PARED DE TIERRA –grito haciendo que una pared de roca saliera del suelo y lo protegiera de las balas

KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU –decia Naruto atrás de el ,haciendo que varios clones aparezcan y todos tenían el Daijangan –HITON: CORTE DE LUZ –decian los rubios mientras que las espadas de ellos se prendía de un color azul brillante y ondearon su espada haciendo que unas medias lunas de energía fueran directo al Jonin

Ahora veras porque me llaman Machine Gun Joe (metralleta joe) –decia mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de energía con un poco de dificultad ,mientras que su mano de metal se transformaba en una Minigun y empezaba disparar a los clones y se reia como loco

Después la Fuuma shurikenque había lanzado Yuffie regreso hacia el cortándole un poco el brazo ,en ese momento de distraccion los 3 saltaron hacial no si antes Naruto hacer un Jutsu –HITON: PUNOS DE LUZ –en eso su punos se cubrieron de energía , el moreno les disparaba con su Minigun pero lo esquivaban los genins fácilmente los chicos por sus Doujutsus y Yuffie por la hagilida por la que se conocía en su clan no por nada eran peligrosos los de su clan

Y asi los tres empezaban atacar con su Taijutsu algo que se le dificultaba a Barret esquivar y los golpes d Naruto le dolían mas porque sus punos estaban envueltos en energía ,rápidamente se alejo de ellos y con una sonrisa hablo

Están aprobados Gakis –decia el moreno con una calida sonrisa

No por nada te dicen "Cloud" Naruto eres parecido a Sephiroth –decia el moreno

¿Conoce a mi padre? –decia Naruto un poco sorprendido

Si era mi compañero de equipo peleamos en muchas batallas en una de ellas me gane este brazo –dijo apuntando a su brazo

Bien siéntase orgullosos de aprobar tienen 2 dias de descanso se lo han ganado –decia el sonriente Barret

MUY BIEN VAMOS A FESTEJAR AHÍ QUE IR A COMER-asi el trio de adolescentes se fueron a buscar a sus amigos y vieron que estaban hechos un desastre Naruto sonrio mentalmente ya que había pasado por los entrenamientos infernales de Zack ,mas tarde su familia se unió al igual que su sensei a celebrar

Naruto se quedo un poco atrás y pudo ver y apreciar los amigos y familia que tenia en realidad le gustaba la nueva vida que formo en la aldea pero no todo será felicidad tarde o temprano tendrá que ver a su familia antigua ya que los exámenes Chunin están cerca pero eso era para otro momento ,mientras celebraria su graduación

Bien aquí esta un nuevo cap ahora naruto tiene un doujutsu y ya no esta ligado asu antigua familia y perdón por el cambio no me lo tomen a mal se oye mejor Striffe que Fantasy BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR SAYONARA


	3. mision a Nami no Kuni

CAPITULO 3: MISIÓN A NAMI NO KUNI

KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO

Se puede ver a un chica de la edad de 15 años con el cabello pelirrojo pasear por la aldea hacia un campo de entrenamiento .Esta chica no es nada más ni nada menos que Tsubaki Namikaze-Uzumaki ,la hermana de nuestro protagonista , con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto una poderosa y hermosa Kunoichi fue una de las mejores en su clase ,era una prodigio a la vista de todos una genio ,una princesa ,una Kunoichi extraordinaria que se había ganado el cariño de toda la gente de la aldea pero eso no le importaba saben ¿porque ?... Ella se sentía una basura, una peste, la oveja negra eso debido a que su hermano se fue por su culpa sus padres le dieron más atención a ella y a su hermano lo dejaron en el olvido ,al igual que todo el mundo pensaban que Naruto era solo un estorbo, ella durante 9 años se ha sentido terrible al igual que sus padres debido a que no hay señal de él desde hace bastante tiempo ni toda la fuerza de Konoha ,ni siquiera sus Anbus ni los de la Raíz ni siquiera Jiraiya pudieron encontrarlo .al último se declaro muerto esto destrozo mas a la familia hicieron un funeral sin cuerpo ese día fue día de luto en toda la aldea ,los aldeanos estaban arrepentidos por tratar mal al niño pero los que estaban más destrozado eran Hiruzen,Yugao,Anko,Teuchi y Áyame Hiruzen corto contacto con sus alumnos y la familia Namikaze decía que eran los peores padres del mundo y que hubiera adoptado a Naruto hace tiempo cosa que se arrepiente ahorita, Yugao estaba decepcionada ,dolida ,triste y enojada ella le dio una cachetada a su sensei Kushina diciendo que era mala madre y que no le hablaría a menos que fuera por su trabajo como Anbu, Anko detestaba a la pareja y únicamente les hablaba por trabajo ,Teuchi solo recordaba con tristeza a su cliente más frecuente y a un niño que veía como su hijo ya que cuando llegaron a Konoha el fue el primer amigo de su hija y le traía sonrisas a los 2 y por ultimo Ayame cuando recibió la noticia de que desapareció Naruto deprimió bastante pero lo que la destrozo fue que lo hayan declarado muerto desde ese día ella agarro un odio hacia la familia de el ,un día cuando Tsubaki fue a comer rameen ella le dijo que no era bienvenida y que por culpa de Tsubaki Naruto estaba muerto así empezó una pelea esa tarde a pesar de que Ayame no tenía mucha formación en pelea si le dio una buena golpiza a Tsubaki ,pero había un rayo de esperanza para la familia Namikaze dos años después de que desapareció Naruto ,Kushina había dado luz a un niño llamado Menma era la copia exacta de Naruto pero con cabello rojo ,al referirme con rayo de esperanza es debido a que Tsubaki se prometió a sí misma no cometer el mismo error como con Naruto ,al igual que sus padres ,les prestan atención a los 2 y los entrenaban al mismo tiempo y hacen todas las cosas que no hicieron con Naruto para enmendar su error

Ella pensado en lo que había pasado en los últimos años no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al campo de entrenamiento designado para ella y su equipo

Ahí ya estaban Sasuke y Sakura esperándola a ella y a Kakashi

Hola Tsubaki-chan –decía alegre la Haruno de ver a su mejor amiga aunque ella pensaba que le quitaría a su precioso Sasuke al principio que la conoció se dio cuenta que Tsubaki no tenía un interés en el

Hola Sakura-chan ¿aun no llega Kakashi-sensei?- preguntaba ella por su perezoso maestro

Ya sabes cómo es el no entiendo para que te quejas dobe –decía Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona ,Sasuke estaba enamorada de Tsubaki ya que cuando se conocieron en la academia vio que ella se tomaba su formación enserio y llevaban una especie de rivalidad de quien era el mejor ,aparte Tsubaki es el soporte de Sasuke para no irse de la aldea a cazar al hombre que extermino su clan

CALLATE TEME! –le decía gritando Tsubaki

2 horas después

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? –decia Kakashi leyendo un libro de color naranja

LLEGA TARDE DE NUEVO – decían los 3 genins al mismo tiempo

Lo siento me perdi en el camino de la vida – decía con una sonrisa por su ojo

Oye Ero-Kakashi cuando nos vas a dar una misión de mayor nivel ,no la hemos pasado haciendo misiones rango D- decía Tsubaki con el ceño fruncido

Si la Dobe tiene razón como quiere que aumentemos de nivel si solo nos la pasamos haciendo ese tipo de misiones – decía Sasuke con cruzado de brazos

Bien ,esta bien vamos a la torre Hokage para ir por una misión ¿contentos?- pregunto el copy-nin

SIIII! –respondieron los Genins

Ya cuando llegaron a la torre Hokage vieron a Minato, Jiraiya, Kushina y el pequeño Menma

Hola chicos que se les ofrece el dia de hoy –decía el Hokage sonriendo pero esa sonrisa era casi forzada seguía deprimido por lo de Naruto

Disculpe sensei pero creo que mi equipo esta calificado para una misión de mayor nivel –decía Kakashi intentando convencer a su maestro

Mmmmm bien en este instante les dare una misión rango C, tienen que escoltar a alguien a Nami no Kuni ,señor Tazuna puede pasar – decía el Hokage haciendo pasar a un señor con una botella de sake en las manos

Asi que estos niños van a protegerme no se ven que sean ninjas ,excepto por el ciclope ese si me convence – decía el anciano mientras que los Genins les lanzaba una mirada de muerte

Ya te vas onee- chan – decía Menma a su hermana

Claro otouto tenemos que proteger al vejete este de aquí – decía apuntando a Tazuna

Cuidate mucho Tsubaki-chan –le decía su madre a Tsubaki

Si no queremos que tu linda figura se pierda jejejejej – decía Jiraiya sonriendo como un pervertido ,mientras que 2 auras asesinas salieron de Tsubaki y Kushina

¿Que dijiste Ero-Imbecil? –dijo Tsubaki tronándose los nudillos

Creo que Gamabunta me llama chao –decia el Sannin saliendo con un sunshin

A todos les bajo un gota de sudor por la nuca y asi el equipo 7 se dispuso a salir de la aldea

HIKAGAKURE NO SATO

En este momento se puede ver a un chico de cabellera rubia con unas marcas en su cara que le hacían ver como un zorro acompañado de su equipo hacia a la torre Hikage ya que un Shinra le informo que fuera para alla

Vaya ¿que querra mi padre? – se preguntaba Naruto

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez será por las bromas que hiciste! –le decía Vincet

Oye tu sabes como soy no puedo evitarlo jajajaja –decia orgulloso de sus actos

Oye Naruto-kun ¿donde estará Barret-sensei? –preguntaba Yuffie a su querido rubio

Si tienes razón Yuffie-chan tal vez lo encontremos en la torre – decía el rubio sonriéndole ,haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Un rato mas tarde el equipo Genin llego a su destino, ahí vieron a sus amigos y sensei

Bueno chicos que bueno que están puesto que necesitan ganar experiencia y también porque son buenos les dare una misión rango A –decia Sephiroth a los presentes

Bien y ¿en que consiste la misión Hikage-sama? –pregunto laguna con curiosidad

Que bueno que preguntas ,su misión será eliminar al contrabandista Gatoh ,nuestros informes dicen que se apoderado de una aldea nosotros no podemos permitir la tirania y como misión secundaria :convencer a Zabuza Momochi a unirse a nuestras filas ,según nuestra inteligencia esos 2 se encuentran en Nami no Kuni ,asi que doy por iniciada la misión .por ultimo suerte chicos ,tengan cuidado Zack y Naruto su madre y yo los esperaremos aquí por cierto para acortar el viaje vayan a una de las bodegas de los Highwind y vayan por un Warthog ADV (búsquenlo si quieren) tiene el armamento suficiente para completar la misión –dijo Sephiroth mirando a los equipos

Esta bien Tou-san vas a ver que regresare y me convertiré en Hikage ,no se preocupen chicas yo las protegeré, ese el deber del Soldado –decia Naruto con una mirada determinada haciendo sonrojar a las chicas y empuñando su buster sword con una mano

AHHH ~~NARUTO ME VA PROTEGER –decian las chicas Genin al mismo tiempo con miradas soñadoras

QUE DICES , EL NO TE PROTEGERA A TI ,EL CUIDARA DE MI!- decían al mismo tiempo Yuffie y Tifa mientras se miraban y salian chispas de sus ojos

A todo les bajo una gota de sudor por la cabeza

Bueno bien síganme ahí que ir al complejo Highwind por el Whartogh –decia Cid para luego irse todos

ANGARES HIGHWIND

Ya cuando llegaron había un gran puerta metalica con el símbolo Highwind en el que consta de un tornado ya cuando entraron se podían observar a varias personas trabajando en ensamblar King Ravens (gears of wars), Warthogs ADV, humvees, y Mechas VS (lost planet) y muy al fondo se veía un Hellicarrier

WOOOW! -fue todo lo que pudo decir los genins

Si esto es lo que hace mi clan siéntanse bienvenidos ,síganme- decía Cid haciendo que todo mundo lo siguiera

Si algo bueno del clan Highwind es su inteligencia ,sus creaciones han podido salvar vidas y han hecho grandes avances tecnológicos, medicos y militares- decía Zack describiendo al clan

Si el padre de Cid invento las prótesis mecanicas ,gracias a el puedo tener una vida mas normal y soy mas poderoso –decia Barret apuntando a su brazo

Oye Cid y eso que son – pregunto Tifa apuntando a los mechas

Son VS ,son trajes mecanicos donde la energía la da el que lo opere ,osea le chakra al traje y como tiene extremidades puede hacer jutsus mas potentes y el triple de fuertes –de Cid describiendo los mechas VS

Asi es también los Highwind ,inventaron las armas de fuego asi que Vincet dale gracias al clan gracias a ellos tienes tus revolvers –decia Zack a Vincet

Jejej espero mi agredicimiento –decia el heredero Highwind arrogante

Te dare una bala en la cabeza y me estoy arriesgando –decia Vincet con voz burlona ,haciendo que todos rian

Mejor no sigamos caminando- decía Cid

Oye Cid ¿para que es eso de alla? –pregunto Naruto apuntando al hellicarrier

Bueno yo no te sabria responder mejor dile a tu hermano –decia Cid algo nervioso

Es por si hay una invasión o tenemos que hacer un ataque ,esa nave es una arma de destrucción masiva –decia Zack con semblante serio

Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos mientras se dirigían a donde estaba el vehiculo

Bien llegamos ,este bebe tiene armas para destruir una aldea jejej- decía Cid emocionado

Jejejeje muy bien vamos para alla, vamos ha enseñarle al cabron de Gatoh que la maldad no triunfa –decia Cloud

Asi se habla amigo, ojala aiga chicas lindas ahí jijijij- decía Laguna con una risa un poco pervertida

Ya basta AHORA MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS AL COCHE! –decia Barret con su voz comando

Yo conduciré –decia Zack con una sonrisa

Bien yo me encargo de la torreta- decía animado Laguna

Ah ah ah! Yo usare la torreta Gaki- decía Barret haciendo un lado al Genin y subiendo ala torreta

Naruto-kun siéntate conmigo –decia Yuffie

No Cloud-kun se sentara conmigo- decía la Lockhart enviándose miradas de muerte entre las 2

Chicas no se enojen me sentare con las 2 –decia el rubio tratando de calmarlas

Y asi el se sento con las 2 mientras cada una agarraba un brazo de el y se enviaban miradas de muerte

Jajajaja contigo siempre me divierto Kit –decia el inquilino de Naruto riéndose de el

Cállate Kurama- decía reclamándole al zorro

Jaja el zorrito es un rompecorazones- decía el Bijuu molestando a Cloud también haciendo que sonrojara

Bastardo afortunado- decía Cid con una sonrisa burlona

Hmp – decía Vincent con los típico celos para proteger a su hermana

El resto de los Genin preparan y afilaban sus armas personales ,también agarraban unas cuantas armas de fuego para la misión y asi salieron de la aldea rumbo a Nami

UN RATO MAS TARDE

Se puede ver al equipo de Tsubaki caminando en dirección Nami escoltando a Tazuna ,mientras Tsubaki pensaba en donde estaba su hermano y quería pedirle perdón pero lamentablemente estaba muerto o eso creían todos en su aldea, fue cuando derrepente una espada de gran tamaño fue dirigido hacia el grupo

CUIDADO!- grito Kakashi advirtiendo a todos

Vaya vaya pero si Sharigan no Kakashi de Konoha ,con que tengo el honor de su visita –decia un hombre sin cejas y la boca llena de vendajes

Zabuza Momochi mejor conocido como el Kirigakure no Kijin ¿que haces aqui? –pregunto Kakashi con una Kunai en la mano

Vengo a eliminar al viejo de allí. Lo siento pero no es nada personal señor –decia Zabuza con su Kubikiribocho en las manos

Chicos protegan a Tazuna- decía Kakashi a punto de atacar a Zabuza

A lo lejos los soldados de Hika veian todo Naruto se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba ahí, rápidamente se escondió para que no lo viera Tsubaki

Tsubaki ,chicos ella era mi hermana en la aldea–decia Naruto muy nervioso apuntando a Tsubaki no esperaba encontrarse a su hermana en este lugar

Bien ahí que ayudarlos –decia Barret

Tranquilo Kit –decia el zorro intentado calmar a naruto

Al mismo tiempo los jonin tenían un disputa en Taijutsu ya cuando Kakashi le propino un golpe fuerte a Zabuza vio que era un clon de agua

A ¿donde fue? –pregunto Kakashi

VAS A MORIR VIEJO!- grito Zabuza saltando hacia el con su espada en las manos pero lo quito Tsubaki ya cuando pensó que iba a morir ella

Hiton: Etsuran raito no justu (visión de luz)

Grito naruto con su Daijangan activado al mismo tiempo que disparo rayos de luz de sus ojos que mandaron a volar a Zabuza

Rápidamente Tsubaki volteo a ver el que hizo eso y su sorpresa fue grande la persona que creía muerta estaba ahí

Naruto –decia para si misma

Preparate Zabuza ,conoceras el poder de mi Buster Sword- decía Naruto empuñando su espada preparando para un gran batalla

jeje Muy bien mocoso preparate Kirigakure no Jutsu (jutsu de niebla oculta) -dijo zabuza haciendo sellos con manos

sin duda esta sera una gran batalla

Jojojojo lo corte en la mejor parte que piensan dejen REVIEWSS por favor gracias nos vemos luego


	4. Chapter 4:no soy tu hermano

CAPITULO 4: "YA NO SOY TU HERMANO"

¡**KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!**- fue lo que dijo Zabuza y al momento se formo una espesa niebla que cubrió a todos

Los ninja de la hoja estaban en shock ,Naruto el hijo del Hokage a quien todos pensaba estaba muerto ,estaba mas que vivo

Na-naruto –decia Tsubaki con lagrimas a punto de salir ,quería abrazar a Naruto y decirle que sentía todo el daño que le hicieron

Chicos activen su doujutsu para encontrarlo –decia a Naruto a su equipo y en ese momento Naruto y Zack activaron su Daijangan y Vincet y Tifa su Sharingan para localizar al Shinobigatana ,Kakashi siguio el ejemplo y destapo su Sharingan ,los demás estaban en guardia

Al momento de que esto pasaba los genin de la hoja estaban impresionados por los kekkei genkai de los soldados de la luz

"ellos tienen el Sharingan como es posible si no son Uchiha ,yo soy un Elite debería tenerlo, un momento esa chica debe ser mi esposa para que pueda reconstruir mi clan"-pensaba enojado el Uchiha

"como naruto consiguió ese Kekkei Genkai, además se ve guapo con el"-pensaba Tsubaki y rapidamente retiro ese pensamiento con un sonrojo

**SUITON :** **Mizu no idai** (gran bola de agua)–fue el grito de Zabuza en la niebla al momento que una bola de agua iba contra los soldados de la luz

Zack lo corto con su espada como si nada ,y los de la hoja vieron en shock eso

Por ahí! –grito Vincet al momento en que Zabuza se fue contra el y su equipo genin

Rápidamente Naruto lo bloqueo con su espada y empezaron a forcejear los dos ,luego Yuffie salto y empezó darle repitadas patadas en la cabeza mientras estaba en el aire (como Liu kang) y por ultimo Vincet le dio un corte en forma de X al aturdido Zabuza con unos cuchillos en su pecho(los de alice en resident evil extinción), luego la sangre empezó a brotar de su pecho y para rematar Tifa le dio un fuerte un gancho en la barbilla que lo mando a volar , ya cuando Zabuza se paro y vio su sangre rápidamente se oculto en la niebla, todos se pusieron en guardia nuevamente

Hey Cid intenta despejar la niebla, y Laguna Carga tu Gunblade para inmovilizar a este imbecil –decia Barret mientras su brazo lo convertía en un machete

De acuerdo –dijieron ambos Genin

Primero Cid saco su lanza y esta empezó a brillar para empezarla girarla rápidamente por encima de su cabeza

**Kurenjingu no kaze** (viento purificador) – grito Cid para luego que una corriente de aire despejara la niebla mientras eso ocurria

Laguna saco su Gunblade y recargo una bala en el , mientras la agarraba con su dos manos para concentrar energía en el , ya que para que el proyectil tuviera suficiente poder tenia que concentrar chakra en la espada

Bien hay que darle tiempo a Laguna distraigan a Zabuza , ninjas de la hoja no se queden parados ayudenos - decía Zack a los demás

Ya lo escucharon ,Sakura protege a Tazuna los demás iremos por Zabuza –decia Kakashi a su equipo genin

Oh no eso no sucederá –decia Zabuza para crear bastantes clones de agua

Todo mundo saco sus armas ,ahora Yuffie tenia una guadaña ,luego todos empezaron a atacar los clones de agua ,Naruto atacaba a diestra y siniestra con su Buster Sword luego esta empezó a brillar con Luz

**HITON:** **Kin****ō****teishi** (corte de luz)- dijo Naruto para luego que una ráfaga de luz saliera de su espada y destruyera mucho clones

"Como ese dobe tiene ese poder, yo soy un Uchiha yo debería tenerlo" –pensaba el Uchiha de Elite (según)

"Nii-san ¿que tan fuerte eres?" –pensaba Tsubaki con un sonrojo en su cara

"Ja ese chico solo trata de ser igual de genial que Sasuke-Kun" –pensaba la cabellos de chicle

AHHHH~~NARUTO-KUN –dijieron las chicas de la luz tomando se sus manos con un sonrojo mientras los demás chicos menos Naruto tenían una gota de su sudor en su nuca

Mientras eso pasaba el Zabuza original peleaba con Kakashi, primero Zabuza intento Atacarlo con su Kubikiribocho pero Kakashi lo bloqueo con dos Kunais

Jaja intenta bloquear esto –dijo Zabuza para luego hacer varias posiciones de mano

**SUITON:** **Mizu no keimusho** (prisión de agua)- y al instante a Kakashi lo cubrió una prisión de Agua

Ya cuando los demás disiparon los clones, Naruto vio al original y empezó a correr hacia el intento darle una estocada con su espada pero Zabuza la bloqueo con su espada también

Y ambos rápidamente empezaron una ronda de Kenjutsu ,cuando volvieron a chocar espadas rápido saltaron para atrás

Eres bueno muchacho –decia Zabuza alagando a Cloud en verdad era bueno nadie lo había hecho ponerlo serio en una batalla

Después Naruto empezó a hacer posiciones con manos

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU –**dijo Naruto y luego una nube de humo apareció de ahí salió un tigre de tamaño medio

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban Sephiroth y Naruto en un campo de entrenamiento

Bien naruto estas preparado para la tradición del clan Striffe ,mi hijo –decia Sephiroth al momento en que hizo una invocacion y salio un pequeño tigre con un pergamino en su boca

Ai que ¿ya puedo firmar el contrato de invocación con los tigres? –decia Cloud emocionado

Si asi es –le decía Sephiroth con una sonrisa

En eso Naruto se muerde el dedo y empieza a firmar el contrato

Bien ya es un hecho ,ahora eres invocador del clan Tora (tigre) –decia sephiroth con una sonrisa

Genialll! –decia Naruto emocionado

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Inmovizalo Shura! –le dijo Naruto al tigre

Si Cloud-sama – le dijo el tigre a su invocador

en eso el tigre salta por encima de Zabuza y se voltea para morderlo en el hombro para que no se mueva

AHORA LAGUNA!- grito Cloud

Rápidamente Laguna apunto la Gunblade contra Zabuza

**Fenikkusufurea (**disparo fénix)- fue lo que dijo Laguna al momento de que una bola de luz narnaja saliera de la Gunblade para darle a Zabuza

Ya cuando la bola de luz se dirigía al enmascarado ,este cayo al suelo por unas agujas senbon en su cuello dándole de lleno a Shura al instante este despareció en una nube de humo

Vaya si que me aligeraron el trabajo ,gracias lo llevaba buscando desde hace tiempo –dijo un enmascarado que salió de los arboles

Si no les importa me lo llevare a Kiri –decia el cazador Anbu

Es todo tuyo el imbécil –decia Barret ya fastidiado y al instante el enmascarado desapareció en nube de humo con el "fallecido" Zabuza

Maldita sea falle –decia Laguna molesto por fallar su tiro

Bueno fallamos la misión secundaria ,pero todavía hay que acabar con Gatoh –decia Zack estoico en eso ve a los ninjas de la Hoja

Oigan ustedes debería ayudarnos –dijo Zack a los ninjas de la hoja

Mientras Sakura auxiliaba al herido Kakashi que fue liberado de la prisión de agua

No no lo creo esto se ha tornado peligroso para mis genins –decia con dificultad Kakashi

Mientras los Jonin discutían, Tsubaki se acerco a los Soldados de la luz

Na- naruto –dijo tartamudeando la pelirroja ,estaba nerviosa no veía a su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo

Ehh estabas ahí no me acordaba –decia Naruto indiferente, eso a Tsubaki le dolia

¿Porque no volviste con nosotros? Nuestros padres llevan buscándote mucho tiempo –decia apagada la pelirroja

Jajajajaj y preguntas porque todavía ya olvidas lo que paso ,aparte esos bastardos no son mis padres ,mis padres están en Hikagakure –decia Cloud con el ceño fruncido y con sarcasmo

Pe-pero Nii-san tienes que volver con nosotros Konoha es tu casa! –decia Tsubaki ya con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

No no lo hare –decia Naruto con voz fría

Oye tu dobe ,entregame esa espada y a tu chica ya que tiene el Sharingan tienes que hacerlo ya que soy un Uchiha de elite –decia arrogante y con una sonrisa Sasuke

Ah si, bien te dare esto! –dijo Naruto para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara para mandarlo a volar contra un árbol

NII-SAN –dijo Tsubaki en shock por las acciones de su hermano el no lo recordaba tan violento

No ya no soy tu hermano –dijo Naruto con voz fría ,sus amigos no querían interrumpir la reunion de ellos 2 pero sentía un poco de lastima por Tsubaki ,Tsubaki al oir esto su corazón se quebró como la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano

Sasuke! Tsubaki! –grito Kakashi al ver las acciones del hijo de su sensei

Zack ahora –dijo Barret en un susurro

En eso Zack les da una señal y rápidamente los soldados de la luz rodearon a los ninjas de la hoja y a Tazuna ,para ponerse en posición de pelea para que no escaparan, Zack se acerco lentamente a ellos y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos

Estas seguro Otuoto –pregunto Zack a su hermano antes de terminar el jutsu

Si mas que seguro –dijo Naruto con voz fría

Bien **JUTSU STRIFFE:** **Memori no k****ō****kan **(reemplazo de memoria) –dijo Zack mientras sus manos empezaban a brillar

NII-SAN NO LO HAGAS!- decía Tsubaki con lagrimas en los ojos

NARUTO NOOOO!- dijo Kakashi perdiendo la oportunidad de traer de vuelta el hijo de su sensei

Despues de eso una luz blanca salió del bosque

**FLASHBACK**

bien ya se que podemos hacer para que no me vaya con ellos ,Zack cuando estén lo suficiente débiles los rodeamos todos y usa ese Jutsu de la familia ese el de la memoria-dijo Naruto ideando su plan

me parece buena idea gaki- decía Barret apoyando a su alumno

si estoy de acuerdo ,ya oyeron Genins cuando de la señal los rodean- decía Zack observando a los genin

BIEN- dijieron al unisono antes de intervenir la pelea entre Zabuza y los ninjas de la hoja

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rápidamente Naruto se puso en un Henge para que no lo reconociera por el cambio de memoria,lo único en que cambio es que ahora su cabello era negro y sus bigotes ya no estaban, ya cuando Zack termino el jutsu y la luz se disipo

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Kakashi un poco desorientado, al ver esto los soldados de la luz vieron que el jutsu hizo efecto

Vimos que tenían problemas con Zabuza y los ayudamos ya no será un problema –dijo Zack a los de la hoja

Bien me alegro ,vamos a mi casa ahí estará mi hija y mi nieto –decia Tazuna aliviado

Por cierto ¿porque están aquí ustedes soldados de la luz? Por cierto me llamo Kakashi- decía Kakashi con curiosidad

Nuestra misión es la de eliminar al contrabandista Gatoh por cierto me llamo Zack Striffe y el es mi hermano Cloud Striffe –decia Zack presentado a Naruto ,Tsubaki le pareció familiar ese muchacho pero no sabia porque también le pareció muy guapo ,Tazuna suspiro de alivio al fin alquien se encargaría de ese tirano, uno a uno se fueron presentando pero los de la luz estaban de acuerdo en algo **:SASUKE ES UN IMBECIL**

OYE! A ¿donde van? –pregunto Kakashi, porque el grupo de Naruto iba en otra dirección

Vamos por nuestro vehiculo esperen aquí –decia Zack a los de la hoja, ellos esperaron un minutos y de los arboles salió el vehiculo en el que se habían transportado

Damas y cabelleros favor de pasar al Warthog y no toquen nada –decia Cloud parado encima del Warthog al lado de Vincet con un megáfono que estaba en el vehiculo ,los de Konoha estaban sorprendidos no pensaban que había carruajes que pudieran moverse por si solos, y asi ingresaron los de la hoja al vehiculo excepto Tsubaki que quizo estar encima de el para estar mas cerca del hombre que salvo su vida, Ya cuando estaban a medio camino Tsubaki hablo

Oye gracias por salvarme –le decía Tsubaki con un sonrojo en su cara

Ah si eso , no hay de que –dijo Naruto indiferente

Como que eso ,te enfrentaste a uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y actuas asi! –decia Tsubaki ya que Cloud no se tomo enserio a Zabuza

Si bueno he luchado con personas mejores que el –dijo ahora recostado en el Warthog ,le estaba empezando a irritar la presencia de Tsubaki

Ja! un dobe como tu no vencería a un elite como yo además para que necesitas esa espada solo un Uchiha debe tener armas poderosas–decia sasuke saliendo del vehiculo poniéndose encima de el con una sonrisa arrogante

Sasuke! Basta –decia Kakashi intentando calmar la situación

¿Por qué? Su doujutsu nunca será mejor que el Sharinga su clan es patético –dijo arrogante Sasuke ,en eso Naruto lo agarra del cuello para después ponerlo de rodillas haciendo que su cabeza estuviera cerca de la llanta del vehiculo

Escuchame bastardo arrogante ,será mejor que te calles o veras de lo que soy capaz de hacerte no quiero que vuelvas a insultarme a mi a ,Tifa o a mi clan ESCUCHASTE! –decia Naruto enseñándole una lección al Uchiha, de inmediato este asintió

Todas menos Sakura vieron a Cloud con un sonrojo

"Naruto-kun me protegió"-penso la Lockhart mientras su corazón se aceleraba

Sin dudas esto se pondría interesante pero eso es para después

**Bien aquí va otro capitulo ,si se preguntan donde están los hermanos demonio a ellos los pondré en lo exámenes chunin, aaa otra cosa como sabran Zabuza no esta muerto y Haku será mujer asi que hasta la próxima, ahhhh y porfa dejen reviews ,y lo de el Jutsu cambio de memoria sirve para crear otros recuerdos asi que como se darán cuenta los de konoha no saben que Cloud es Naruto **

**SAYONARAAAA!**


	5. Oscuridad

**BUENO SIENTO EL RETRASO POR NO ACTUALIZAR JEJEJEJE BUENO PARA ACRARARLES ALGO HABRA ELEMENTOS DE JUEGOS,COMICS Y ANIMES EN ESTE FIC SI QUIEREN VER UN PERSONAJE O ALGO POR ESTILO USTEDES MISMOS LO PONDRE ENTRE PARENTESIS ,TAMBIEN LES DEJARE UN ENLACEAN LOS SOLDADOS DE LA OSCURIDAD EN MI PERFIL DE CÓMO SE VERSIN MAS COMENZEMOS**

CAPITULO 5 :OSCURIDAD

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO…. 2 dias antes de que Naruto saliera de la aldea

Como toda luz tambien hay oscuridad y no simplemente me refiero a la oscuridad que alberga en nuestros corazones ni tampoco hablo del dia y la noche me refiero a un lugar y ese lugar es lo contrario de Hikagakure me refiero ala Aldea oculta entre la oscuridad

Este lugar a diferencia de la aldea de la luz hay casi oscuridad total en la noche ,lo único que ilumina son la luz de los reflectores que pasan a través de los enormes edificios casi iguales que los de la luz ,también ilumina los helicópteros que pasan a través de la aldea (avatar película) vigilando que nadie pase a la aldea o haya poblemas

En un edificio en particular en el que se puede apreciar en el un símbolo con 4 lados , que es el símbolo de la aldea (locust logo) estaba el Yamikage en su oficina con la típica ropa de un Kage ,solo se podía ver un par de ojos azules frios y calculadores ,cuando se escucho que tocaban la puerta

Entren –decia el Yamikage con voz de comando y en ese momento entraron 3 personas

Para que nos necesita Yamikage-Sama –decia una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes (x 23) esta chica se llama Laura Kinney y su Hitai lo tiene en forma de cinto

Que bueno que lo preguntes, Laura, Venom y Dominic los he citado aquí para una misión de asesinato y reconocimiento –decia el Yamikage con voz de comando el chico llamado Venom tiene cuerpo robusto ,su traje era completamente de negro y en su pecho tenia una araña y en su mascara también y su hitai lo tiene en el brazo derecho (venom Flash Thompson) y el otro chico se llama Dominic Nosferatu tiene pelo negro de punta como Kakashi, piel color canela, ojos cafes , 2 piercings en el labio inferior ,uno en la nariz y vario mas en las 2 orejas ,y unos colmillos que sobresalen un poco de su boca ,su vestimenta consta de una camisa de manga larga negra en el que se puede ver su cuerpo bien marcado y guantes sin dedos ,encima de la camisa tiene un chaleco estilo Jonin de color rojo con el Kanji de oscuridad, demonio y enojo y unos pantalones negros y debajo de ellos lleva unas botas negras y en la espalda lleva dos katanas y en la cintura 2 pistolas (beretta m93) y su hitai lo tiene en la cabeza ,otro dato: es novio de Laura

Ahhhhh a ¿quien quiere que matemos? Y por cierto porque de reconocimento también es la mision –dijo infantilmente Dominic ,haciendo que Laura suspira por las payasadas de su novio

A eso iba ,quiero que maten a un tipo llamado Gatoh nos a estado causando problemas financieros usando dinero de la aldea nunca debimos hacerlo socio y lo del reconocimiento nuestro agente en Hikagakure me dijo que los hijos de Sephiroth estarán haciendo la misma misión que ustedes quiero que pelees con el menor Dom y me des una evaluación de su fuerza, también nuestro agente infiltrado en Konoha dijo que la hija del Hokage se dirigía alla asi que Laura confio en ti en que podras pelear con la Jinchuriki y tu Venom mata - decía el Yamikage con voz fría

Jejejejej de acuerdo asi que aun no lo han descubierto a nuestro amigo en Hikagakure ,que mal Kula-chan y Kaneki extrañan a su compañero ,kukuku me gustaría probar la fuerza del Doujutsu de la luz haber si puede con mi Yamigan –decia al momento de que sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo (geass) y revelaba el doujutsu de la oscuridad y con el que manejaba el elemento oscuridad y también el principal kekkei genkai de la aldea

Que opinas Venom y Laura-chan podre patearle el culo a ese bastardo de la Luz y esa niña mimada de Konoha –decia Dominic con una sonrisa maniática

Sin lugar a duda cariño la destazare–decia Laura sonriendo a su novio y sacaba su garras de su mano

Estoy de acuerdo ,matar es lo mio –decia Venom con una voz fría y terrorífica mientras su mascara se deformba para revelar una boca con dientes filosos y una lengua enorme que se movia

Muy bien retírense, Deathstroke (deathstroke) los acompañara como su Jonin-sensei y tomen algunas armas de los almacenes y por ultimo no me fallen o les quitare el puesto como uno de los Nanatsu no Taizai "siete pecados capitales" –decia el Yamikage al momento en que sus ojos azules se transformaban en el Daijangan

No lo haremos Yamikage-sama –decia ya serio dominic

Muy bien no me decepcionen –decia el Yamikage para luego ver el grupo de Genins irse

Ya veras Sephiroth tu y tus soldados caerán ante la oscuridad –decia el Yamikage con voz terrorífica y una risa malvada después

**AFUERA….**

El grupo de Genins se diriga afuera del edificio en donde había bastantes soldados protegiendo la torre de su Kage también había uno que otro mecha vigilando (mecha avatar:película)

Buenas noches muchachos –decia animadamente Dom a los soldados mientras sus compañeros le seguian, los soldados portando sus armas(retro lancer) solo lo vieron y levantaron la mano, mientra caminaron llegaron a un Hangar donde se encontrarían con su sensei y partirían a Nami ,ya cuando entraron al Hangar vieron a su sensei cargando cajas para ponerlos en un helicóptero

Hola muchachos Yamikage-sama me dijo todo acerca de la misión asi que podemos prodecer –decia el enmascarado con un voz monotoma y casi a la de un robot

Hola hola Death-sensei buenas noches a usted también –decia infantilmente Dom, en ese instante Deathstroke le lanza un cuchillo de combate que fácilmente Dominic atrapo con sus dedos mientras el seguía sonriendo ,Venom seguía serio y Laura se pulia las uñas con sus garras

Veo que sigues teniendo buenos reflejos, bien sigamos –decia Deathstroke

Si vamos ya, la princesa de la luz y la de Konoha nos esperan ,vamos Laura-chan le tienes que patear el culo a ella –decia Dom con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro ,para después besarla en los labios

Luego todos subieron al Helicoptero que conducía Deathstroke para luego dirigirse a Nami

**NAMI NO KUNI**

en estos momentos podemos ver a nuestro héroe bajo el henge que se puso ,mientras tanto segia encima del Warthog aburrido mientras llegaban a la casa de Tazuna mientras tanto el pensaba en el anbu que según acabo con Zabuza ,según los anbus tenia que deshaserce del cuerpo de un enemigo en ese momento en el que lo habían asesinado para proteger los secretos de sus respectivas aldeas pero este anbu no lo hizo y llego a una conclusión :Zabuza estaba vivo

ya cuando llegaron a la casa de Tazuna pusieron a Kakashi a descansar pues el es el que estaba mas herido de todos mientras tanto Naruto les explico a sus amigos de la conclusión a la que había llegado y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el ,aun había un rayo de esperanza en esta misión

Cid, Laguna, Cloud ,Vincet vayan a poner trampas y que no sean nada agradables para los imbéciles que quieran pasar – decia Barret mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la casa mientras fumaba un puro de verdad lo necesitaba para relajarse mientras que Zack se sentaba a su lado y bebía un poco de agua mientras los chicos iban por todo lo necesario en el Warthog ,Sasuke solo miraba con odio a Naruto por lo que le hizo hace un rato ,nadie tenia el derecho de tratar asi a un Uchiha

Las chicas solo estaban sentadas en la mesa bebiendo un poco de Te que les había servido Tsunami la hija de Tazuna ,Tifa estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa tonta por lo ocurrido hace rato con Naruto imaginándose casandose con el ,las demás chicas solo la veian con una gota de sudor en su nucas

Asi que Yuffie me podrías platicar como es Hikagakure – preguntaba Tsubaki con interés en saber como era esa aldea

Mmmmmm es muy bonita tiene edificios enormes y muchas cosas que no hay en Konoha ,también la gente es muy amable con todos –decia Yuffie mientras sorbia un poco de su Te

Mmmm y como tienen esos carruajes y esas cosas raras que siempre tienen tus amigos cargando –pregunto ahora Sakura con duda acerca de las armas y vehículos

Ahhh eso es por los clanes de la aldea ,el clan de Tifa el Lockhart ,se especializa en armas de fuego y un taijutsu mortal y el clan de Cid se encarga de hacer los vehículos de la aldea y el elemento Futton que es como su Kekkei Genkai, ambos clanes rivalizan de quien hace mejor tecnología ,también otro ejemplo mi Clan el Kisaragi se especializa en armas blancas jejejeje por eso tengo esta shuriken y por ultimo el clan de Cloud y Zack ,el clan Striffe tienen el Kekkei Genkai principal de la aldea tienen el Doujutsu Daijangan y puede controlar el Hiton ,execpto Laguna y Barret-sensei ellos no tienen clan –decia orgullosa Yuffie hablando de su aldea, mientras Tsubaki pensaba que esa aldea podría ser mas poderosa que Konoha

Hnpf ,apuesto que ese baka de raros ojos no podría vencer a Sasuke-kun además Konoha tiene mejores clanes como el de Tsubaki y el de Sasuke-kun –decía Sakura arrogantemente mencionando a Naruto con fastidio

En ese instante Tifa salió de sus pensamientos y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Sakura ,al igual que las otras chicas

Sakura no digas eso ,ellos nos ayudaron con Zabuza si no fuera por Cloud ,Tazuna estuviera muerto y yo también hubiera muerto –dijo Tsubaki diciendo esto ultimo en voz baja y con un sonrojo

Bueno si pero no tenia derecho a tratar asi a Sasuke-kun es solo un baka- decía aun enojada la pelo chicle

Ahhh ya me artaste! –decia Yuffie enojada en ese instante clavo un kunai en medio de los dedos de Sakura ,todas se le quedaron mirando en shock

Ya ya Yuffie-chan si no fuera por tu puntería pudiste haberla lastimado –decia Tifa intentando controlar la situación aunque no le agrado nada lo que dijo Sakura de su aldea y de Naruto

Falle –decia Yuffie frustada porque fallo con su kunai ,las chicas de Konoha solo la miraron con terror ,mas Sakura porque la intento lastimar

En eso las chicas de la luz salieron de la cocina mientras las otras la seguían con la mirada y Sakura se tocaba la mano por donde paso el kunai entre sus dedos

**AFUERA**

Estaban los chicos poniendo explosivos alrededor de la casa para protegerla ,ya cuando terminaron apreciaron su trabajo

Vincet ¿me harias el honor? –decia Cloud sonriendo ,en ese momento Vincet saco una pequeña navaja y lanzo a unos metros de ellos en el suelo y rápidamente uno de los varios explosivos que habían colocando exploto ,eso solo hizo sonreir a los chicos ,a lo lejos Sasuke miraba impresionado por el equipo que tenían ellos, el solo se enfurecía mas porque un Uchiha como el no tenia un equipo como ese

Las Kunoichis salieron de casa para ver si se trataba de un ataque ,pero se dieron cuenta que no e igual que Sasuke se sorprendieron por el equipo de sus nuevos amigos

Para después meterse a la casa de Tazuna a descansar un rato

Bien chicos veo que pusieron ya las trampas –decia Barret inhalando un poco de su puro

Bueno es hora de entrenar ahí que practicar su puntería para eliminar a Gatoh y pelear contra Zabuza –decia Zack hablando serenamente

Estoy de acuerdo con ellos –decia Kakashi bajando de las escaleras con dificultad

Deberían entrenar también para eso tengo el ejercicio perfecto –decia Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo

Para que hacen todo esto si van a morir, nadie puede le puede ganar a Gatoh -decia una voz ,al momento todos voltearons y vieron a un niño

Ahh inari-kun volviste –decia Tazuna feliz de ver a su nieto

¡QUE! Dices niño yo algún dia sere la Hokage ya lo veras ,Gatoh no es nada –decia Tsubaki

Hmpf ese Gatoh no es nada ,no podrá con un Uchiha como yo –decia arrogante Sasuke

No es cierto todos los que pelean contra el acaban muertos, ustedes no saben lo que es el sufrimiento –decia Inari enojado

Ahh en enserio entonces los que murieron por el son débiles ese no es nuestro caso ,nosotros somos fuertes nadie puede contra el poder de Hikagakure y tu no eres el único que sufre sabes yo se lo que es eso lo he vivido en carme propia–decia Naruto con voz fría y serena

Bueno mejor nos vamos –decia Kakashi intentando calmar la situación

Mientras que Tsubaki se preguntaba porque Cloud dijo lo que significaba el sufrimiento

**MINUTOS MAS TARDE,,,,**

Se puede apreciar a los soldados de la Luz en especial los chicos afuera de la casa diparando las mismas metralletas que los Shinra a unos blancos que pusieron del otro lado del patio ,esto era para practicar su puntería, mientras que las chicas tenían un partido de Taijutsu, en ese momento los cuatro Genins dejaron de disparar al igual que las chicas dejaron de pelear

Muy bien hecho muchachos si que mataron a esos blancos –les dijo Zack con una sonrisa suave, mientras tanto Kakashi les estaba enseñando a sus genins el ejercicio de caminar sobre los arboles lo cual los genin no le iba muy bien

Jajajajaj enserio apenas hacen eso todos nosotros ya sabemos eso de caminar sobre arboles jaja –decia Cid burlándose repetimandente al igual que Laguna

En serio eso es patético no me sorprendería si los mataran –decia Cloud serio

Que te pasa Dobe esto es muy difícil –decia Sasuke frustado

En eso Naruto se acerca el árbol ,para tocarlo por unos segundos para después hacerse un poco atrás y empezar a correr sobre el hasta llegar a la cima ,en eso sus compañeros hacen lo mismo que el y suben a diversos arboles

Los genins de la hoja solo veian esto con la boca abierta por la facilidad con la que lo hicieron y las chicas arriba del árbol le sacaban la lengua a ellos ,Tsubaki veía con admiración a Cloud sonrojándose en el acto

Muy bien creo que ire a explorar ya me aburri de humillar al Uchiha –decia Naruto para despues irse saltar por los arboles ,mientras que el Uchiha gruñía y sus amigos reian ,Barret y Zack solo suspiraban

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ALDEA,,,,,**

En este momento se puede apreciar a los soldados de la oscuridad caminando por la aldea ellos podían apreciar lo mal que estaba ,se suponía que el dinero de Yamigakure ayudaría a esta aldea pero solo sirvió para beneficio de Gatoh

Ese hijo de puta ,va haber que nadie se mete con la oscuridad -decia Dominic con veneno en su voz ,en eso ve a un grupo de mercenarios acosando a una niña junto con su madre

Ehhhh quítate mocosa, que no ven que queremos pasar un buen rato con su mami –dijo uno del monton con una sonrisa lujuriosa

No no le harán daño a Kaa-chan –decia la niña de unos 5 años tratando de proteger a su madre

**( Justin Law theme: Step up)**

Sugiero que dejen a la pequeña y su madre y me den información de donde esta Gatoh –pregunto Dominic al momento en que sacaba de sus dos pistolas ,Laura sacaba sus 2 garras de metal de sus manos y una en cada pie ,Venom su cara se deformaba y Deathstroke sacaba 2 uzis

Ahhh estos Gakis se quieren pasar de listos –dijo uno de los matones y rápidamente saco una espada ,que Dom bloqueo con facilidad con sus pistolas ,para luego disparale en la cabeza

Rápidamente todos los matones se acercaron con sus espadas con intención de matar a los de la oscuridad ,en ese instante Dom lanzo el cuerpo del que había matado a los mercenarios ,en eso 5 atraparon el cuerpo para luego ser llenado por balas de chakra, otros 2 desafortunados intentaron atacarlo pero Dom rápidamente saco sus katanas y los partió ala mitad

Laura también estaba peleando en ese instante bloqueo dos katanas para luego matar a los agresores cortándoles la cabeza en 2 partes para después voltearse y dar una patada ascendente partiendo a un mercenario por la mitad con una de las cuchillas de sus pies para luego lanzarse para clavarle sus garras a 2 matones en sus corazones,

Del cuerpo de Venom empezaron a salir cuchillos que controla gracias al Symbiote que es su Kekki genkai y rápidamente los lanzo contra cuatro matones y estos cayeron muertos rápidamente ,luego vio que un mercenario iba hacia el con una espada y otro atrás también asi que rápido disparo su telaraña para ir hacia arriba en eso los dos matones que lo atacaron se cortaron la cabeza ellos mismos ,rápidamente se columpio con las telarañas para atrapar a 2 matones que intetaban escapar para luego caer sobre ellos y arrancarles la cabez con sus afilados dientes para luego reírse y lamerse toda la cara con su enorme

Deathstroke bueno Deathstroke masacro a todos los que pudo con las armas que tenían ,pero los de Yami nadamas dejaron 4 para sacarles información , en todo el tiempo un clon de Dom le tapo los ojos ala niña y a la madre que salvaron ,rápidamente el Dom original hizo un jutsu de fuego para hacer cenizas los cuerpos ,luego se acerco ala niña y empezó a hacer unos signos de mano para después juntarlas y susurrar algo

**SUITON:Kappu no mizu (taza de agua) –**para luego limpiar la cara de la niña y también su pelo con cuidado, ya cuando termino

Vamos ve con tu mama, nosotros nos encargamos de esto –le dijo sonriendo ,para despues ser abrazado por la niña

Gracias Oni-chan –dijo para despues irse a abrazar a su madre

Gracias muchas gracias gracias gracias –decia la mujer entre sollozos de alegría para después irse con la niña ,luego se volteo para interrogar a su victimas

Muy bien cabrones me diran donde esta Gatoh o terminaran como sus amigos –decia Dom con voz terrorifica

El..el…esta en las afueras de..e la aldea en una gran mansión –dijo uno de los matones totalmente aterrado

Muy bien gracias –dijo para luego activar su Yamigan y hacer una secuencia de manos

**MEITON: Yami no umi** (elemento oscuridad: mar oscuro) –dijo para despues que el suelo se volviera negro debajo de los matones y empezaran a undirse en el quemándoles como si fuera acido

AHHHHH! Por favor piedad piedad –decían ellos gritando en agonia

No hay piedad para los perros –dijo Dom para luego que unas manos en el mar oscuro salieran y terminaran de hundir a los matones

Preparate Gatoh ya voy para alla y tu Tambien Naruto tu Luz caera ante mi oscuridad –dijo con voz fría y su Yamigan brillando intensamente para despues hacer una risa malvada

Pronto luz y oscuridad se encontraran

**MUY bien esto es el fin de este cap que les pareció jejejej añadi un OC que les parece y quien será el Yamikage y porque tendrá el Daijangan solamente yo se asi que descúbranlo luego otra cosa añadiré un link en mi perfil de cómo se vera Laura,venom, deathstroke y los soldados de la oscuridad porfa dejen reviews también tenemos un traidor en Hikagakure quien será bueno Sayonara ,bye bye, adiós y todas esas chingaderas ahhh siiii y para los exámenes Chunin tengo una sopresa que creo que les gustara**


	6. Luz vs Oscuridad

**Muy buenas animalitos del bosque antes de continuar quiero que vean que cambie el Look de los soldados de la luz ah si y la espada que aparece en la imagen es la espada estándar de ellos significa que todos los Jonin de Hikagakure en su mayoría la tienen también puse una imagen de cómo mas o menos se vera Dominic, en la imagen solo imagínenlo con la vestimenta que les dije y cambie el diseño del Yamigan y cambie el personaje de Aerith por Chelsea de Akame Ga Kill yo se mis razones Aerith seamos sinceros no es el tipo de chica pelador pero no se preocupen ella aparecerá en el fic deje un Link en mi perfil de cómo se vera Chelsea, Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul, Kula Diamond de KOF , Klein de SAO y Whip Orochi de KOF son personajes que aparecen en el futuro ,otra cosa los de Yamigakure no son buenos en algunos momentos se verán buenos pero no lo son ellos tienen su forma de ver la justicia y toda esa mierda ya me entienden si bueno ok ,perdón si hay mucho cambios en mi historia pero quiero hacerlo mejor para agrado de ustedes sin mas que decir empezemos**

CAPITULO 6: LUZ vs OSCURIDAD

**Lugar desconocido ,,,unas horas después del ataque de Zabuza**

Estaba Zabuza acostado en un cuarto aun lastimado por la pelea que tuvo con los soldados y shinobis pensaba en una estrategia para acabar con ellos si no recibía el pago del trabajo no podría financiar la guerra civil de Kiri que se llevaba en estos momentos su líder y su gente dependen de él ,también su hija y el futuro de Kiri si tan solo alguna aldea los ayudara aunque sea financieramente podrían ganarle al tirano que amenaza y controla Kirigakure ,en ese momento una chica interrumpió los pensamiento del Demonio de la niebla

Perdón….Tou-san…si hubiera hecho algo antes no te hubieran lastimado –dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés, con la voz quebrada y apunto de derramar lagrimas

Ya ya Haku si hubieras intervenido te hubieran lastimado a ti y eso no me perdonaría –dijo Zabuza dándole una mirada tranquilizadora

En eso la puerta se abre de repente mostrando a Gatoh con el iban 2 hombres sosteniendo una Katana ,mientras Gatoh tenía una sonrisa burlona

Vaya parece que el Demonio oculto de la niebla fue vencido por un grupo de niños jejejeje que pena, regresar así que patético –dijo Gatoh con un tono burlon mientras encendia un puro y lo fumaba, al momento Haku se levantaba enojada de cómo se referían a su padre

Vaya parece que tu linda muchacha está enojada, si no es por una insinuación sexual entonces no me hables pequeña y tú que me puedes decir de esto porque fallaste tu misión de matar al constructor –dijo Gatoh primero con una sonrisa lujuriosa y luego volteo a ver a Zabuza para intentar tocarlo, lo que dijo Gatoh enfureció a Zabuza por referirse así a su hija estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando Haku detuvo la mano de Gatoh

¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI PADRE! –decía Haku enojada, mientras apretaba la mano de Gatoh en eso los Matones de Gatoh desenfundaron sus katanas para revelar a Haku poniéndoselas en su cuello

Ya vámonos –dijo Gatoh para irse con la cola entre sus patas

Ya cuando se fueron, Haku rápidamente abrazo a su padre

Ya ya no tenias que hacerlo puedo defenderme solo sabes –le dijo con voz calmada

Si pero aun necesitamos el dinero de Gatoh para Kiri –decía Haku, a lo que Zabuza le dio la razón

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Naruto estaba saltando por los arboles mientras pensaba lo ocurrido en estos días se había dado cuenta que su hermana le dirigía unas miradas nada santas ya que la ha visto sonrojarse mucho al pensar en eso le dio un ligero escalofrió el quería terminar la misión lo antes posible para ir a su hogar y ver a sus padres en especial a su madre ya que unos meses atrás antes de tomar esta misión de varias ,su madre había quedado embarazada de una niña y ya estaba en el último mes de embarazo ,mientras pensaba en eso vio un lugar para relajarse así que clavo su espada en el suelo y se puso a dormir ,despreocupándose de lo demás

**Una hora después**

Se podía ver a Haku ahora vestida con un Yukata rosado recogiendo plantas medicinales para curar a su padre mientras hacía eso, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba dormido así que lentamente se acerco a él teniendo la intención de matarlo por hacerle daño a su padre ,en ese momento intento agarrar unas agujas senbon de la canasta que tenia pero luego vio el pacifico rostro de Naruto y vio que era muy guapo e hizo que su cara se tornara de un matiz rojo ,pero luego sacudió la cabeza por esos pensamientos lentamente saco su senbon para acercarlo a su cuello mientras ella tenía una pelea interna de si lo mataba o no

En ese momento Naruto le agarro la muñeca mientras la volteaba poniéndose encima de ella viéndola a los ojos con el Daijangan activado ,ante tal acción Haku solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente y golpearse mentalmente por su indecisión de no haberlo matado ahora temia de no ver a su padre

Por fin los he estado buscando a ti y Zabuza tengo algo que hablar con ustedes –dijo Naruto con una voz suave aunque manteniendo su firme agarre en Haku ,ella solo podía verlo con un sonrojo por la situación en la que estaba

De que hablas yo no sé quién es Zabuza jejej –decía Haku intentando salirse de esa situación

Ya enserio no te hagas la tonta vengo en son de paz – decía Naruto intentando hacer recapacitar a Haku

Como si tu lo atacaste –dijo Haku con enojo en sus palabras

Porque él me ataco primero, para demostrarte me quitare todas las armas que tenga –dijo Naruto quitándose de encime de ella sacándose, sus navajas, granadas y una pistola que tenia

Ok habla – decía Haku aun no muy convencida

Así Naruto le explico su misión del porque habían venido a Nami no kuni , y se disculpo por atacar a Zabuza ,también mientras Haku recogía plantas medicinales y también ambos hablaron de cómo eran sus vidas , Haku vio que tenían mucho en común sus padres no los quisieron y otras personas los trataron como familia, en todo ese rato ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro pero ya cuando Haku termino de recoger

Lo siento Naruto-kun me tengo que ir Tou-san me está esperando –decía haku desanimada

En serio Haku dile a tu padre que venga con nosotros, en Hikagakure estarán a salvo –decía Naruto intentando convencerla

No podemos aunque queramos, no podemos abandonar a nuestra gente en Kiri –decía Haku con una sonrisa triste

Bueno entiendo pero mi padre tiene un mensaje para su líder creo que tu padre lo entenderá –decía Naruto con una de sus sonrisas, esto hizo sonrojar a Haku

La luz pasara sobre la niebla –dijo el aun con una sonrisa

Bueno adiós Haku-chan –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa triste, en ese momento ella le dio un beso en su mejilla

Adiós Naruto-kun –decía Haku para después irse luego Naruto se tocaba la mejilla donde la había besado

**Lugar desconocido**

Haku llegaba al lugar donde su padre y ella se quedaban

Haku bienvenida –decia Zabuza aun acostado mientras tosía un poco

En ese momento ella se acerco a su padre para curarlo mientras le platicaba de su encuentro con Naruto ,al principio Zabuza estaba preocupado y después molesto de cómo Naruto trato a su copo de nieve pero luego le dijo algo que cambiaria la opinión de Naruto

El me dijo que si nos uníamos a su aldea –dijo Haku mientras atendía a su padre

Aunque quisiéramos sabes porque no podemos ¿verdad? –dijo Zabuza con tristeza aunque quisiera no podía abandonar a todos en Kiri

El me dijo que dirías eso así que me dio un mensaje para ti "la luz pasara sobre la niebla" –dijo Haku con una sonrisa, Zabuza solo abrió los ojos por el shock mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Haku vio esto y se preocupo por su padre

Ellos nos ayudaran! Ellos nos ayudaran –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y abrazaba a Haku

**Con Naruto**

Naruto sonreía para si mismo sabia de la situación a Kiri así que su padre le encomendó algo antes de irse

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba Naruto junto con Zack y Barret parado en la oficina de Sephiroth mientras el estaba sentado

¿Para que querías que nos quedáramos Tou-san?- dijo Naruto con voz serena

Haces 2 semanas recibimos un mensaje de la líder de la resistencia en Kiri, que querían que los ayudáramos, Naruto ¿sabes lo que pasa en Kiri en estos momento? –dijo Sephiroth con voz estoica

Por lo que he oído el Yondaime Mizukage se volvió loco y esta exterminando los clanes con Kekkei Genkai como el nuestro –decía Naruto algo relajado

Bueno eso es incorrecto ,según nuestra inteligencia un renegado nuestro es quien dirige la masacre de líneas de sangre, se llama William Stryker (marvel)era un científico y soldado que estuvo con nosotros pero luego deserto afirmando que no podía vivir en un lugar con sangre sucia ósea personas como nosotros con Kekkei Genkai –dijo Sephiroth cruzando sus dedos

Ese hijo de puta me acuerdo cuando hizo un atentado contra ti Sephiroth –dijo Barret enojado al recordarlo nunca le cayó bien ese tipo

Si bueno, Zabuza es parte de la resistencia así que ayudaremos a Kiri no podemos dejar que alguien que fue parte de nuestra aldea destruya otra, así que si lo encuentras envíale este mensaje él lo entenderá "la luz pasara sobre la niebla" –dijo Sephirtoh con una sonrisa

Ok Tou-san ,pero dime algo ¿por qué el Yondaime Mizukage no hizo nada para evitar esto? por lo que se él es un Jichuriki como yo ,es lo que me dijo Kurama y que él y su Biju trabajan en equipo –pregunto Naruto con duda

A si se me olvido eso, según la resistencia cuando Yagura subió al poder hacia muy bien su trabajo no había discriminación con las líneas de sangre en ese momento, luego Llego William ofreciendo sus conocimientos a Kiri solo para traicionarlo tiempo después y entregárselo a Akatsuki –dijo Sephiroth cada vez mas molesto porque uno de los suyos hacia sufrir a otras personas

Naruto solo pudo apretar los puños de furia por que nunca dejarían en paz a los Jinchuriki, el ya sabia de la organización Akatsuki asi que el se aseguraría de destruirlos uno por uno

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Naruto al recordar eso solo tenía una mira decidida acabaría con Stryker el mismo y liberaría Kirigakure junto a sus camaradas Soldados

**En otra parte de la aldea**

En un hotel decente ,Estaba Dominic acostado en un cama y encima suyo estaba Laura dormida y ambos completamente desnudos y solo una sabana los envolvía ,él pensaba en como matar a Gatoh y en el proceso luchar contra Naruto ,según los locales Zabuza Momochi los había atacado pero lo derrotaron según sus suposiciones él estaría listo dentro de una semana y su informante le dijo que cuando Zabuza atacara a los soldados y shinobis ,Gatoh lo emboscaría para que le pagaran una recompensa por la cabeza de Zabuza ,así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de emboscar a Gatoh ese día y de paso probar a Naruto y Tsubaki ,Dominic pensaba eso mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su boca ,se quito a Laura de encima cuidadosamente para no despertarla

Luego se puso su ropa y por ultimo le dio un beso a Laura en la frente, salió de la puerta para luego dirigirse al bar y ahí vio ah su sensei y su compañero de equipo sentados en la barra

Dame una cerveza muy fría –dijo Dominic con una sonrisa a la mujer que atendía el bar

Ok guapo sale una cerveza- dijo la mujer para entregarle su cerveza y debajo de ella vio un número telefónico, Dom solo levanto las cejas con diversión para después agarrarlo y quemarlo en su palma

Con Laura, Kula y Whip tengo más que suficiente no quiero que me castren antes de tener hijos jejeje –dijo Dominic riéndose

Bien ya despertaste ahora como procederemos –dijo Deathstroke sin la parte de su boca en la máscara para luego tomar una cerveza, de igual manera estaba Venom

Bien tengo un plan creo que te fascinara –dijo Dominic para luego darle un trago a su cerveza

**1 semana después**

En todo este tiempo Naruto entrenaba junto con sus amigos y les había platicado de su encuentro con Haku omitiendo los detalles para salvar su hombría y solamente les dijo a los soldados ,asi que solo esperarían a Zabuza y acabar con Gatoh juntos después

Actualmente los shinobis junto con el equipo de Zack salieron con Tazuna a terminar lo que sería el puente

Naruto mientras tanto estaba relajado en un sillón con Yuffie a un lado y Vincet sentado en otro sillón y Barret tomando Whisky en la cocina

Pero de repente unas explosiones se escucharon afuera de la casa, las trampas se habían activado

Rápidamente los soldados salieron y se pusieron en guardia pero ningún enemigo venia así que inspeccionaron para buscar enemigos y solo encontraron lo que quedaba de ellos, rápidamente Naruto hizo dos clones de sombra

Protejan a Tsunami y Inari –dijo Naruto a sus clones y estos asintieron para después irse

Tenemos que ir con los demás antes de que peleen con Zabuza –dijo Barret ahora dirigiendo a sus genin al puente, agarrando el Warthog

**En el puente**

Estaban los shinobis y soldado custodiando a Tazuna, luego se dieron cuenta que el Warthog venia en dirección a ellos para luego detenerse y que de este descendiera el equipo de Naruto

¡¿Qué rayos paso?! ¡¿Por qué están aquí?! –pregunto Laguna alarmado por que sus amigos estaban aquí

Atacaron la casa, pero los enemigos fueron repelidos –dijo Vincet con su voz estoica

¿Dónde está Tsunami e Inari? –pregunto Tazuna preocupado por su familia

Están bien nada les paso, Cloud-kun dejo unos clones para protegerlos –dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa

¿Cómo repelidos? –pregunto Tsubaki con voz nerviosa, sabía que tenía que matar algún día pero estos chicos hablaban sobre la muerte con tanta naturalidad

Muertos están muertos por los explosivos que colocamos, volaron en pedazos literalmente –dijo Naruto con irritación hacia Tsubaki porque pensaba que era patético mostrar ese comportamiento siendo un shinobi, mientras que Laguna y Cid chocaban los puños por el trabajo de las trampas

En ese momento una espesa niebla se iba formando en el puente y los shinobis se ponían en guardia, y los constructores salían corriendo

Sakura, Sasuke cuiden a Tazuna –dijo Kakashi al momento en que destapaba su ojo sharingan

De entre la niebla venia Zabuza Junto con Haku, con la Kubikiribocho en su hombro, mientras que los shinobi se ponían en guardia

Que tal Zabuza ¿listo para irnos? Y acabar con Stryker –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Claro que si Gaki en cuanto acabemos con Gatoh –decía Zabuza con una sonrisa debajo de sus vendas

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Acaso se aliaron con Zabuza –dijo Kakashi mientras apuntaba un kunai hacia los soldados de la Luz

Cállate Hatake es parte de nuestra misión aparte no tenían opción ellos no querían matar a Tazuna –decía Naruto mirando a Kakashi con el Daijangan activado

Lamento las molestias Tazuna-san necesitábamos el dinero de Gatoh para ayudar a nuestra aldea, enserio lo lamentamos- decía Haku para luego inclinarse junto a su padre, mientras que los shinobis veían esto con los ojos abiertos

Bueno supongo que ya no son nuestros enemigos –decía Tsubaki aliviada por no pelear con Zabuza, mientras eso pasaba Haku se acerco a Naruto para besarle la mejilla y decirle….

Gracias Cloud-kun –decia Haku con las mejillas sonrojadas ,todos en el momento estaba en shock ,las chicas de la luz y también Tsubaki tenían un aura de muerte en ellas al igual que Zabuza que tenía su mano en su espada, mientras que Zack y Barret suspiraban ,Vincet solo levanto una ceja ,Cid y Laguna estaban en posición fetal con un aura deprimente mientras decían "bastardo con suerte" ,Sasuke solo vio esto con fastidio y Sakura no podía entender por qué le gustaba ese chico y no su Sasuke-kun y Naruto no se esperaba que hiciera eso y solo se sonrojo un poco

De nada Haku-chan –decía nervioso Naruto

Bueno cambiando de tema puedo presenciar varias firmas de chakra del otro lado del puente ha de ser Gatoh y sus matones –dijo Naruto viendo a través de la niebla con su Daijangan activado

**Del otro lado del puente**

(Mortal Kombat Reptile Theme Song)

Jejeje en cuanto se disipe la niebla maten a los sobrevivientes ah y si pueden dejen a las mujeres vivas ya saben para que –dijo Gatoh con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras los matones tenían una igual o peor

Saben hay muchas cosas que me repugnan y una son los violadores –dijo un voz detrás de los matones estos solo voltearon para ver los soldados de la oscuridad, Dominic estaba con sus dos pistolas desenfundadas, Laura con sus garras saliendo lentamente, Venom apuntándoles con una retro lancer y con su traje de simbionte utilizando otras 6, y Deathstroke con 2 machetes en cada mano

Bueno hora de divertirnos –dijo Dominic con una sonrisa que prometía dolor

Mátenlos –dijo Gatoh a sus hombres y estos al instante obedecieron

Esperen –dijo Naruto porque gracias al Daijangan pudo ver un chakra oscuro ,mientras que unos gritos de agonía se hacían presentes como también sonidos de armas de fuego ,todo mundo se puso en guardia y Naruto saco su Buster Sword

Armas de fuego ¿Quién tiene la suficiente tecnología para tener una? –pregunto Zack

Luego Zabuza disperso la niebla solo para encontrarse con un montón de cadáveres totalmente despedazados casi en su mayoría, algunos empalados con los retro lancers y Dom sosteniendo por la parte detrás de su cuello a Gatoh sin piernas ni brazos ,mientras que Naruto y compañía se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron

Por favor n..no m..e..me mates –decía Gatoh llorando a moco tendido y sangrando de todas partes

Lo siento quien traiciona Yamigakure la paga muy caro –decía Dominic mientras enterraba su mano en su espalda para sacar lentamente la columna de Gatoh mientras el gritaba

¡GAHHHHH! –gritaba Gatoh mientras su columna salía con todo y cabeza (como scorpion en Mortal Kombat) ,ya cuando finalmente salió la columna Dominic tenía una cara de psicópata mientras se reía sin parar y arrojaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Gatoh hacia los demás y guardaba la Cabeza junto con la columna en un pergamino de sellado

Cuando el cuerpo fue arrojado a los pies de los shinobis y soldados las chicas gritaron horrorizadas Naruto casi vomitaba pero rápidamente se agarro la boca para no hacerlo debía ser fuerte, el ya había matado personas pero lo que vio hacer este tipo era diabólico, pero algunos no pudieron evitarlo como Sakura, Sasuke y Laguna que vomitaron

Creo que nos ganaron –dijo Cid con sarcasmo refiriéndose a la misión que les ordenaron

Muy bien ya saben que hacer yo me encargo de los jounin, Venom encárgate de los hombres, Laura tu de las chicas y la Jinchuriki y tu Dom ve por el hijo del Hikage –dijo Deathstroke con su vos estoica tirando los machetes y agarrando su katana de la espalda

¡SI SEÑOR! –dijeron los soldados de la oscuridad

**Con los Jounin**

Rápidamente Deathstroke salto para luego caer en medio de ellos y intentar atacar a Barret con la Katana pero este rápidamente lo bloqueo con su brazo de metal para que luego Deathstroke le diera una patada en su estomago enviándolo al barandal del puente y este se pegara en la cabeza para después desmayarse, rápidamente Deathstroke bloqueo la Kubikiribocho de Zabuza y la Shinra Sword de Zack al mismo tiempo y este tenía su Daijangan activado, para que luego Deathstroke los empuje

**Hyaku kato(**cien cortes**) –**dijo Deathstroke para luego a una velocidad increíble hacer cien cortes en el cuerpo de Zabuza aunque no eran mortales lo dejo fuera de la pelea

¡Mierda! –dijo Zack para luego hacer señales de mano

**Hiton: Hikari no boru (**bola de luz**)- **fue lo que dijo Zack para luego escupir una bola de luz de su boca

**Raikiri (**cortador relámpago) –dijo Kakashi que estaba detrás de Deathstroke para apuñalarlo ,pero Deathstroke fue más rápido y se volteo para agarrar a Kakashi del brazo y usarlo de escudo humano para protegerse de la bola de luz y este cayó al suelo en seco pero no lo dejo fuera de combate lentamente y con dificultad Kakashi se levanto

Muy bien sigamos peleando –dijo el enmascarado para luego ponerse en guardia

**Con los chicos**

Venom estaba sin moverse y estaba a unos metros de los Genin hombres, en eso Sasuke sale corriendo de ahí

¡¿QUE HACES IDIOTA?! ¡¿POR QUE TE VAS?! –grito Cid por la repentina acción de Sasuke

Voy por el otro chico, solo un Uchiha como yo puede vencerlo –decía Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante refiriéndose a Dominic, mientras seguía corriendo

Hijo de….- dijeron Laguna y cid al mismo tiempo, mientras que 2 masas del Simbionte se despegaban de Venom y estos se convertía en una réplica de Venom

Los soldados de la luz al ver esto sacaron sus armas Cid su lanza, Laguna su Gunblade y Vincet su cuchillos, pero los Venom sus mascaras se empezaban a deformar revelando unos horribles dientes y una lengua enorme que se movía de un lugar a otro como si de una serpiente se tratara

¡Mierda! –fue el pensamiento de los 3 al ver eso

**Con las chicas**

(Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of X-23)

Mientras tanto con las chicas, Laura rápidamente salto y dio una voltereta para ponerse detrás de Tazuna apuntándole con un arma

Quédense quietas o le disparo –dijo Laura sonriendo mientras apuntaba el arma al cuello de Tazuna, en ese instante las chicas se quedaron quietas incluida Haku, para luego dispararle un dardo tranquilizante a Sakura y Tifa en el cuello y estas cayeran al suelo dormidas, las otras chicas fueron más rápidas y esquivaron el dardo y por ultimo Laura le disparo a Tazuna en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente

Muy bien vamos a pelar –dijo Laura al momento que sus garras salían, y las chicas miraban esto en shock jamás habían visto algo así pareciera como si se tratara de un Kekkei Genkai y no estaban equivocadas

En eso Laura intenta atacar a Tsubaki pero esta se defiende con una Katana de mango azul que le dio Kushina y empezaron a forcejear hasta que una lluvia de Kunais y senbon le cayeron encima dándole directo a ella por parte de Haku y Yuffie y Laura solo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo aunque Haku estaba en shock era la primera vez que mataba o eso creía

HAAA! No pensé que dolería tanto jajaja –Dijo Laura al momento en que se paraba como si nada hubiera pasado y quitándose los kunais y senbon como si nada y con una sonrisa y lo que más les sorprendió es que sus heridas cerraban

Creo que esto es suyo –dijo Laura refiriéndose a los kunais y senbon ,para luego a una velocidad increíble dirigirse a Haku y Yuffie y agarrarlas del cuello y luego estrellarlas contra el suelo dejándolas inconscientes

Muy bien creo que solo quedamos tú y yo –dijo la azabache para luego intentar atacar a Tsubaki y esta se puso en guardia con su katana

**Adamantiumu no arashi** (tormenta de Adamatntium) –dijo Laura al momento en que empezaba a girar a gran velocidad, Tsubaki poco pudo hacer para defenderse ya que recibió bastantes cortes por todo su cuerpo

Cansada pero si apenas comenzamos cariño –dijo Laura para después relamerse los labios y Tsubaki estaba jadeando por los cortes y esta se paro con dificultad Jejejej no solamente tomaba un descanso –dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa para ponerse nuevamente en guardia con su katana

**Con Naruto**

(Naruto Shippuden - Narukami)

¿Quien eres? y ¿Por qué nos atacan? –pregunto Naruto al momento en que se ponía en guardia con su Buster Sword

**Naruto ten cuidado con este chico es muy peligroso su chakra es muy oscuro y malvado y tiene reservas enormes de ella pareciera como si se tratase de un Jinchuriki** –dijo Kurama informando a Naruto

De acuerdo Kurama tendré cuidado –dijo Naruto en su mente Ara ara bueno como vamos a pelear te lo diré Soldado de tercera clase (Genin) ficha: 0319313 Aldea: Yamigakure no sato y me llamo Dominic Nosferatu y vengo a medir tu poder –dijo Dominic con una sonrisa al momento en que desenfundaba sus pistolas y empezaba a correr hacia Naruto mientras le disparaba, Naruto solo se protegía de las balas con su gran espada, Dominic se guardo las pistolas para luego activar su Yamigan y hacer señales de manos

**Meiton: Shado ken** (puño sombra) –dijo Dominic al momento en que su puño se envolvía en una capa oscura y corría hacia Naruto y le daba un puñetazo, y este solo bloqueo con su espada para luego intentar cortar a Dom pero este rapidamante salto y dio una voltereta en el aire y hacer señales de mano

**Meiton: Kuro Hari** (agujas negras) –dijo Dominic en el aire para que luego unas enormes agujas parecidas a los senbon salieran disparadas de su cuerpo hacia Naruto, pero este las esquivo rápidamente y Dom aterrizo en el suelo y Naruto activo su Daijangan para después hacer señales de mano

**Hiton: Hikari Bijon** (visión de luz) –dijo Naruto para luego disparar su visión desde sus ojos hacia Dom pero este desaparece en una nube de humo negro ¿Qué? ¿a dónde se fue? –fue lo que dijo Naruto intentando buscarlo Atrás de ti –dijo Dom que estaba detrás de de Naruto para luego darle una patada mandarlo a volar y después volver aparecer frente a él y darle un golpe en la barbilla todavía en el aire por la patada que le dio Dom

Jajajaja eso es todo lo que tienes que enseñarme bueno eres patético mejor te ma…. –dijo Dom al momento en que

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego) –se escucho y en ese instante una gran bola de fuego iba dirigido a Dominic

¿Eh? –dijo Dom al momento en que recibió el ataque de lleno y Sasuke estaba sonriendo parado junto a Naruto Caíste ante el Sharingan de un Uchiha –dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan pero imperfecto y sonriendo arrogantemente

Bueno al menos serviste de algo imbécil –dijo Naruto al momento en que se ponía de pie

Cállate Dobe que tu no pudiste vence….-dijo Sasuke al momento en que una bola de fuego pequeña le pegaba mandalo a unos metros y dejándolo fuera de combate, en ese momento Naruto volteo a donde estaba Dom para abrir los ojos por lo que estaba viendo, Dom absorbía el fuego del Jutsu de Sasuke con la palma de sus mano y con la boca

Jejejej gracias por la comida –dijo Dom totalmente ileso al momento en que sacaba sus dos Katanas

¿Cómo mierda sobreviviste a eso? –pregunto Naruto con intriga como había salido de eso sin ningún rasguño J

ejejej mi otro Kekkei Genkai el **Hiryu** (fuego de dragon), me permite absorber fuego o generarlo también y por nada el fuego me afecta jajajaja –dijo Dom con una sonrisa un tanto loca al momento en que una de sus katana se cubria de un manto negro de oscuridad y la otra se cubria de un fuego carmesi, Naruto al ver esto concentro chakra en su Buster Sword

**Hiton: Raitoseba** (espada de luz) –dijo Naruto y al momento su espada se envolvía de una Luz blanca

**Hiton: Kino teishi** (corte de luz) –para luego hacer un corte en el aire y una media luna de luz fuera dirigida hacia Dominic y este se cubrió con su katanas haciendo una x

Muy bien mi turno –dijo Dom al momento en que iba corriendo hacia Naruto

**Kurai hi o kato** (corte de fuego oscuro) –dijo Dom al momento en que hacia un corte en forma de x haciendo la oscuridad y el fuego se fusionara golpeando la espada de Naruto ,y este solo pudo bloquearlo al momento en que su espada se quebraba y este solo abría los ojos para después ser empujado hacia atrás por una patada en el estomago

Jeje sería mejor si te ma….-no pudo terminar Dom porque lo atacaron

**Rasengan** (bola espiral) –dijo Tsubaki al momento en que estrellaba la esfera en la espalda de Dom y lo mandaba varios metros

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Tsubaki acercándose a Naruto

Si estoy bien muchas gracias –le dijo Naruto sonriendo y esta Tsubaki se sonrojo mucho

Qué bonito –dijo una voz a la espalda de Tsubaki y ella rápidamente se volteo solo para ser sujetado del cuello violentamente por Dominic y empezara a darle golpes y patadas

Eso dolio perra –le dijo Dom al momento en que rompía la camisa de Tsubaki por la parte del estomago Ah sí que esto es el sello del Kyubi no te importara si lo toco –dijo Dom al momento en que ponía su mano en el

**Fuinjutsu: Chushutsu chakura (**Jutsu de sellado: extracción de chakra) –dijo Dom al momento en que extraía el chakra del Kyubi

**Naruto apurate o la mataran ese tipo no puede llevarse mi poder** –dijo Kurama a Naruto para que se levantara

No le harán DAÑOO! –dijo Naruto al momento en que una capa de Chakra de luz lo cubriera y su pelo paso de ser negro a blanco y sus pupilas ahora eran rasgadas de color azul electrico

¿Ah? –dijo Dom luego de ser golpeado por un puño de Naruto y mandarlo lejos

Jajaj creo que esto es peligroso mejor nos vamos –dijo Dom ahora sin su Yamigan y sus ojos ahora rojo opaco por el efecto secundario de extraer el chakra de Tsubaki y en ese instante se teletransportaba cerca de Laura y veía que tenía quemaduras por papel bomba y la cargaba estilo novia

¡CHICOS RETIRADA! –dijo Dom y Deathstroke salía de la pelea con Zack y Kakashi y sacaba un interruptor y llamaba al helicóptero escorpión y también Venom se dirigía a la nave que estaba volando a la orilla del puente ya cuando todos subieron empezaron a despegar hacia el cielo, Naruto intento perseguirlos pero no pudo llegar a tiempo asi que empezó a disparar al helicóptero con su pistola estándar pero fue en vano (la pistola de león de RE4) junto con Zack y Vincet y ambos parecían lastimados

Y a ti ¿qué te paso en el cabello? –pregunto Cid a Naruto

Larga historia –dijo Naruto ahora pensaba en esos tipos que los atacaron sin duda eran peligrosos, cuando regresara a su aldea le diría a su padre de esto

Luz y oscuridad se encontraron al fin

**Muy bien ya pelearon contentos estoy traumado con este cap la he pasado hasta en la madrugada escribiendo uf, bueno ya saben los cambios de ahí en fuera no va haber más se los juro por favor por favor dejen Reviews para ver si les gusto y si no para mejorar gracias por leer sayonara me iré a cagar**


End file.
